24 Hours
by dsparkyu6
Summary: "Hyung apakah kau pernah merasakan kehilangan orang yang kau sayangi?" / "Apa hyung terluka?" / Short Summary / Oneshoot / Kyuteuk / Brothership! / RnR


Title : 24 Hours

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Cho (Park) Jungsoo, Park Bogum, Shim Changmin, Kim Kibum, etc.

Genre : Brothership, Angst, Family, Friendship, etc.

Length : Oneshoot

Summary : "Tuhan, aku hanya meminta waktu satu hari untuk hidupku. Dimana satu hari itu sangat penting, 24 jam saja. Dimana semua itu terbagi ke dalam empat jam untuk berjalan, enam jam untuk sekolah, lima jam untuk bermain bersama dua sahabatku, tujuh jam untuk bersama dengan Jungsoo _hyung_ , dua jam untuk tidak merasakan sakit. Jika boleh aku sangat memohon padamu untuk mengabulkannya. 24 jam itu hadiahku yang amat berharga untuk hari kelahiranku nanti."

 **Welcome to 2017. Syukurlah author sudah kembali dalam keadaan sehat. Terima kasih atas semua do'a dan dukungan kalian. Terima kasih juga buat kalian yang selalu menunggu update dari setiap ff yang author buat. Maaf sudah membuat menunggu. Fanfic ini hanya sebuah ide yang tercetus tiba-tiba. Tenang kok ini hanya oneshoot tidak berchapter. Sebagai permulaan comeback semoga kalian menyukai ff ini juseyo.**

 **DON'T BE SILENT READER**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **DON'T BASH**

 **THIS IS STORY ORIGINAL FROM ME**

 **DON'T COPAS WITHOUT CONFIRM**

 **KEEP REVIEW**

 **ENJOYED**

 **KLIK FAVORITE IF YOU LIKE**

Seorang _namja_ berusia remaja dengan kulit putih pucat terlihat masih bergelung di atas tempat tidurnya. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka ketika tertidur, menandakan bahwa _namja_ berkulit putih pucat benar-benar nyenyak dalam tidurnya. Jelas saja pagi hari yang tiba-tiba diguyur hujan ini, membuat siapa saja tetap ingin berada di atas kasurnya. Istilahnya suasana hujan malah membuat tidur semakin pulas.

Alarm yang sedari tadi menyala sama sekali tidak dipedulikan. Telinganya seakan tuli karena masih asyik dengan mimpi indah yang berada dalam tidurnya. Membuat seorang _namja_ lain dengan lesung di pipinya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat semua yang terjadi di dalam kamar _namja_ berkulit pucat.

Dengan tidak berperi-keadikan Jungsoo – _namja_ pemilik lesung pipi- menarik paksa selimut Kyuhyun – _namja_ berkulit putih pucat-, membuat sang empunya langsung membuka mata lebar karena terkejut. Ekspresinya langsung cemberut setelah menemukan tersangka yang mengganggu tidur nyenyaknya dengan sengaja.

"Cho Kyuhyun _ireona_! Hari ini adalah ujian terakhirmu di SMU." Koor Jungsoo dengan suara khas mengomelnya.

Kyuhyun hanya mencibir. "Ujian apa? Ini adalah hari minggu." Mentidurkan kembali dirinya ke atas kasur.

Jungsoo menarik tangan Kyuhyun. "Ck. Ayolah Cho Kyu, _hyung_ ini tidak pikun. Sekarang hari kamis dan ini hari terakhir ujianmu. Lihat tanggal."

" _Mwo_? Ah _hyung_ aku bisa kesiangan. Kenapa tidak membangunkanku sejak tadi?" Akhirnya Kyuhyun mendapatkan kesadarannya secara penuh dan mengomel pada Jungsoo.

Jungsoo memutar bola matanya malas. "Yang tadi menarik selimutmu secara paksa bukankah _hyung_ , Kyu?"

"Ish. Sudah jangan dibahas lebih baik _hyung_ bantu aku menyiapkan alat sekolah." Begitulah Kyuhyun tidak pernah mau mengalah.

Kyuhyun beranjak untuk pergi mandi. Sementara Jungsoo dia hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, melihat keadaan kamar yang kacau atas tingkah tidur aneh milik sang _dongsaeng_. Alhasil dirinya yang harus membereskan kamar Kyuhyun. Biarkanlah Jungsoo sudah biasa, setiap hari juga memang begini.

Jungsoo hanya tinggal bersama Kyuhyun semenjak kecil. Dilahirkan dari keluarga Cho. Seharusnya hidup mereka bahagia dan terjamin, namun sayang kecelakaan yang menimpa sang _appa_ mereka membuat semuanya menjadi terbalik. Cho Kangin langsung meninggal di tempat sebelum sampat dibawa ke rumah sakit. Sementara sang _eomma_ , Bora tidak bertanggungjawab.

Setelah keluarga Cho bangkrut, Bora merasa tertekan dan tidak bisa untuk merasakan hidup miskin. Dirinya lebih memilih untuk menikah kembali dengan orang lain. Tapi sayangnya dia tidak mau membawa kedua putranya dengan alasan bahwa akan memalukan mengakui sudah mempunyai anak sementara _namja_ yang menikah dengannya masih muda dan belum pernah menikah. Setelah pernikahannya, Bora sama sekali tidak pernah mengunjungi Jungsoo dan Kyuhyun kembali seolah menghilang tanpa jejak.

Jungsoo yang pada saat itu sudah mengerti langsung berusaha mencari cara agar dirinya dan Kyuhyun bisa bertahan hidup. Hal itu juga membuat dirinya putus sekolah dan memutuskan untuk mencari pekerjaan. Syukurlah, setelah beberapa tahun bekerja Jungsoo bisa membuat toko _ramyeon_ kecil-kecilan sehingga dia bisa memantau kondisi sang _dongsaeng_. Sudah bukan rahasia kalau Kyuhyun itu sering sakit, meski hanya demam.

Jungsoo langsung tersadar ketika dirasakannya sebuah pelukan yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Pelukan manja dari Kyuhyun. Dirinya sudah terbiasa dengan kebiasaan Kyuhyun yang satu ini. Jika _dongsaeng_ -nya dalam mode manja begini pasti ada sesuatu yang diinginkannya.

Jungsoo menatap Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi yang dibuat jutek. " _Mwo_? Pasti kau sedang menginginkan sesuatu."

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan sedikit menunduk. "Aku…. Setelah lulus aku ingin masuk kuliah kedokteran _hyung_."

Jungsoo terdiam. Antara mengiyakan atau tidak. Kehidupan mereka hanya cukup untuk sehari-hari. Kedokteran adalah sekolah yang mahal.

"Ah aku tahu _hyung_ , harusnya aku tahu diri. Aku selalu memandang ke atas. Tapi aku benar-benar ingin menjadi dokter. Aku yakin aku pasti bisa. Aku ingin membuat _hyung_ tidak perlu bekerja lagi. Membuktikan ke semua orang bahwa keluarga Cho sudah bangkit." Kyuhyun berbicara dengan nada antara takut dan bersungguh-sungguh.

Jungsoo terenyuh, pikirannya dangkal sekali. Tidak seharusnya dia menghalangi impian sang _dongsaeng_. "Tentu saja boleh jika kau ingin. _Hyung_ juga akan mencari biaya kuliahmu."

" _Hyu_.. _hyung_ , bukan hanya _hyung_ aku juga akan berusaha membantu. Kalau bisa aku ingin mendapat beasiswa agar tidak membuat _hyung_ repot." Kyuhyun sangat senang karena telah diberi lampu hijau oleh Jungsoo.

Jungsoo tersenyum menanggapi tingkah sang _dongsaeng_. "Asal nilaimu menjamin saja."

Kyuhyun mengangguk antusias. "Tentu saja."

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memandang puas lembar jawaban yang semuanya berhasil dirinya isi. Menurut pendapatnya 90% jawaban yang diisinya adalah benar. Sesuai dengan apa yang sudah dirinya pelajari. Syukurlah soal yang keluar memang tidak berbeda jauh dari apa yang dirinya pelajari.

Bel tanda selesai akhirnya berbunyi, semua siswa yang telah selesai dipersilahkan untuk meninggalkan kelas, begitupun dengan Kyuhyun. Dia tidak sendiri, Kyuhyun ditemani oleh sahabatnya sejak kecil Shim Changmin yang orang-orang bilang bahwa Changmin memiliki tinggi di atas rata-rata dari yang seharusnya.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju kantin. Kyuhyun terus mengeluarkan ekspresi gembiranya, berbeda dengan Changmin yang sedari tadi hanya menunduk lesu di sepanjang perjalanan. Setelah menemukan meja kosong, mereka memutuskan untuk duduk disana. Changmin menghembuskan nafasnya kasar beberapa kali. Ujian hari ini benar-benar menyulitkannya.

Kyuhyun akhirnya sadar dengan ekspresi sahabatnya itu. "Kenapa wajahmu ditekuk begitu Chwang?"

"Soal tadi benar-benar sulit, aku bahkan hanya bisa menjawab beberapa saja." Changmin mengeluarkan keluhannya.

Kyuhyun rasa soal tadi tidak terlalu sulit kok. "Chwang, soal ujian itu tidak sulit kok. Kau belajar tidak?"

"Tentu saja aku belajar, aku juga bukan orang pemalas." Changmin menjawab dengan percaya diri.

"Kalau begitu seharusnya…." Ucapan Kyuhyun malah tidak diteruskan.

Ternyata Changmin memotongnya dengan suara pelan. "Namun karena kekenyangan makan aku malah ketiduran."

Ekspresi Kyuhyun langsung berubah menjadi datar. " _Food monster_."

"Hehehehe. Oh ya Kyu, setelah lulus kau akan melanjutkan kemana?" Tanya Changmin mengubah alur pembicaraan.

Kyuhyun menerawang. "Aku ingin melanjutkan kuliah kedokteran jika bisa."

"Ah mudah, aku juga akan ikut kuliah bersamamu." Changmin memang ingin selalu bersama dengan sahabatnya itu.

Namun ekspresi Kyuhyun meredup. "Kau pasti memang akan mudah untuk meneruskan kesana Chwang,"

Changmin merutuki dirinya sendiri yang sepertinya salah bicara. "Kyuhyunnie kau bisa meminta bantuanku tanpa sungkan."

" _Anniyo_ Changmin- _ah_ aku sudah terlalu banyak merepotkan dirimu dan keluargamu. Biarkan kali ini aku berusaha sendiri. Aku akan mencoba meraih beasiswa kedokteran itu." Kyuhyun menolak dengan halus agar Changmin tidak tersinggung.

Changmin hanya bisa mengangguk. Kyuhyun tidak bisa ditolak jika sudah bertekad. "Baiklah."

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang _uisa_ hanya bisa memandang pasien yang berstatus sebagai _noona_ -nya atau lebih tepatnya sang kakak ipar dengan sendu. Peralatan medis yang menopang tubuhnya selama ini sepertinya sudah tidak dapat lagi mempertahankan nyawanya. Operasi demi operasi yang dirinya lakukan kepada sang _noona_ hanya membuatnya sedikit lebih lama untuk bertahan. Hingga akhirnya sang _noona_ mencapai batas tenaganya untuk dapat bertahan.

Dengan berusaha menahan ekspresi terlukanya, Park Bogum –sang _uisa_ \- berusia 30 tahun itu atau lebih tepatnya sang _dongsaeng_ melepaskan satu per satu alat medis yang selama ini menopang kehidupan _noona_ -nya. Meski air mata terlihat sudah ingin mengalir dari kedua obsidiannya, Bogum hanya bisa menahannya.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki dan pintu yang dibuka secara kasar. Rupanya adalah seorang _namja_ lain yang memasuki kamar rawat tersebut. Ekspresi _namja_ yang jelas lebih tua dari Bogum itu mengeras. Dia terlihat masih berusaha menahan amarah yang sepertinya amat menggebu-gebu untuk menguar.

Diterjangnya Bogum dengan keras dan mendorongnya ke dinding. Matanya menatap tajam Bogum yang masih belum mengeluarkan eskpresinya. Bogum tidak berminat untuk membalas perlakuan dari _namja_ pemarah yang adalah _hyung_ kandungnya sendiri itu. Saat ini dirinya benar-benar tidak mempunyai tenaga apapun.

"Sebegitu mencintainyakah kau kepada _yeoja_ pembohong ini?" Park Gaeil berbicara dengan nada merendahkan.

Bogum menjawab dengan ekspresi datarnya. "Ya aku mencintainya dengan begitu dalam. Bukan orang yang mencintai dan kemudian membuangnya."

"Kau menyindirku?" Gaeil tersenyum mengejek.

Bogum melepaskan cengkeraman lengan Gaeil di jasnya. "Aku rasa kau memang sudah mengakuinya."

Gaeil berdecak. "Cih, aku pantas membuangnya. Dengan kebohongan demi kebohongan yang telah dirinya berikan. Dan sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan memaafkannya."

"Dia melakukan itu karena terlalu mencintaimu. Jadi walau dirinya telah mati, kau masih tidak mau memaafkannya?" Bogum mengeluarkan nada itu amat sangat dalam.

Gaeil memandang lurus bola mata milik Bogum. "Tentu saja, aku tidak pernah menarik kata-kataku."

Bogum melangkah maju mendekati Gaeil. "Jika begitu _chukkae hyung_. Istrimu sudah meninggal saat ini. Kau pria sejati. Bahkan sampai matipun dia masih menanggung beban."

Gaeil terdiam antara harus bersedih ataukah marah dengan semua ini.

Bogum menepuk bahu Gaeil pelan sebelum pergi. "Cobalah _hyung_ berpikir, bukan hanya dirinya yang mempunyai banyak kesalahan. Kau pun sama saja _hyung_."

'BLAM' Pintu kamar rawat itu sudah tertutup kembali. Meninggalkan Gaeil dan sang istri yang sudah terbujur kaku diatas tempat tidurnya. Perlahan-lahan Gaeil berjalan mendekat kepada sang istri. Wajahnya sudah memucat dengan ekspresi yang memejam. Tubuhnya begitu kurus, mungkin efek karena penyakit mematikan yang selama ini menggerogotinya. Tangan milik Gaeil ingin mengelus wajah itu, namun tertahan. Sesuatu dalam hatinya masih berontak. Akhirnya Gaeil hanya meraih ponselnya untuk menelepon sang asisten.

"Siapkan pemakamannya hari ini."

.

.

.

.

.

Bunyi-bunyi air mendidih selalu terdengar. Suara sendok yang beradu juga selalu terdengar. Membuktikan bahwa toko kecil-kecilan yang bersatu dengan rumah itu selalu ramai dikunjungi oleh pelanggan. Disana menjual _ramyeon_ dengan berbagai rasa serta _toppoki_ , yang merupakan makanan khas dan selalu disukai oleh semua orang.

 _Namja_ berlesung pipi itu sibuk kesana-kemari untuk melayani semua pembelinya. Selain enak, harga yang ditawarkannya juga tidak terlalu mahal. Untunglah Jungsoo sudah terbiasa memasak, sehingga bisa membuatnya menjadi enak. Ekor matanya kemudian menangkap sosok sang _dongsaeng_ yang nampaknya sudah pulang dari sekolahnya. Dengan isyarat dirinya menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk berganti pakaian dan membantunya.

Melihat isyarat dari Jungsoo _hyung_ -nya, Kyuhyun segera bergegas menuju kamar kemudian berganti pakaian. Setelahnya, Kyuhyun langsung membantu Jungsoo untuk melayani para pembeli. Merasa beratkah untuk Kyuhyun? Tidak juga dirinya sudah terbiasa untuk melakukan ini. Hitung-hitung ini adalah balas budi kepada Jungsoo yang sudah mengurusnya sejak kecil.

Kadang Kyuhyun merasa marah, sedih, dan ingin menangis. Mereka ditinggalkan sejak kecil, bahkan saat itu usianya terlalu kecil. Jungsoo harus putus sekolah demi untuk menghidupi dirinya. Mencari pekerjaan kesana-kemari, yang seharusnya Jungsoo masih harus merasakan kehidupan sebagai siswa SMU seperti dirinya pada waktu itu. Kyuhyun waktu itu bahkan menangis keras karena merasa hanya menjadi beban untuk Jungsoo. Namun Jungsoo hanya mengatakan bahwa impiannya semua sudah ada pada Kyuhyun.

Semakin sore semakin ramai para pembeli yang berkunjung. Jungsoo dan Kyuhyun juga dibuat semakin sibuk. Meski lelah, mereka tetap bersemangat untuk melakukannya. Hal itu mereka lakukan agar membuat para pembeli merasa puas. Akhirnya sore sudah tiba, Jungsoo dan Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menutup toko. Setelah membereskan semua perlengkapan mereka duduk di kursi meja makan, untuk bersiap makan malam.

Kyuhyun memulai pembicaraan. "Wuah pembeli hari ini ramai sekali. Semoga saja setiap hari terus ramai."

" _Nde_ Kyu, jika begitu restoran kita akan semakin besar. _Hyung_ akan berusaha keras lagi agar memperoleh lebih banyak pelanggan." Jungsoo membalas Kyuhyun dengan penuh senyuman.

Kyuhyun langsung membayangkan masa depan yang cerah. "Benar _hyung_. Cho Jungsoo seorang direktur dari restoran terkenal di Korea dan Cho Kyuhyun seorang _uisa_ ahli bedah syaraf yang paling disegani di Korea. Kita akan mewujudkannya bukan _hyung_?"

Jungsoo terkekeh, _dongsaeng_ -nya itu selalu berpikir positif dan penuh semangat. " _Geroum_. Kita berdua akan menjadi seperti itu."

"Ah _hyungie_ aku tidak sabra untuk hari kelulusanku dan diumumkan menjadi salah satu murid yang terpilih untuk mendapatkan beasiswa." Kyuhyun benar-benar semangat.

Jungsoo memberikan nasihat. "Kalau begitu jangan sampai terlambat bangun lagi."

"Ish _hyungie_ kau menyindirku." Kyuhyun meringis mendengar nasehat Jungsoo yang sebenarnya agak menyindir itu.

Jungsoo terkikik geli melihat ekspresi _dongsaeng_ -nya. " _Hyung_ hanya mengingatkan. Ah Kyuhyunnie _hyung_ lupa membawa piring, bisa kau ambilkan."

"Tentu saja." Kyuhyun penurut juga kok.

'PRANG' Suarannya begitu berdenging. Mata milik Kyuhyun bergetar takut, sebuah bayangan dimana dirinya melihat sang _eomma_ sudah dikuburkan ke dalam tanah. Kepalanya mendadak sakit seperti tercengkeram. Lengannya tiba-tiba saja mati rasa. Piring yang sudah berada di dalam genggamannya terjatuh seketika membuat suara yang begitu ribut. Jungsoo langsung berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun dan memandang sang _dongsaeng_ dengan khawatir.

" _Gwenchana_?" Jungsoo memperhatikan setiap inci tubuh Kyuhyun, takut-takut bila ada yang terluka.

Kyuhyun mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali. " _Nde_ _gwenchana_. Kepalaku hanya tiba-tiba sakit _hyung_."

"Apa perlu ke rumah sakit? Tubuhmu pucat sekali _saeng_." Kekhawatiran terlihat jelas di raut wajah Jungsoo.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba meyakinkan Jungsoo. " _Anniyo hyung_. Lagipula biaya rumah sakit tidak sedikit. Setelah meminum obat aku akan pulih kembali."

Jungsoo masih enggan menuruti Kyuhyun. "Akhir-akhir ini kepalamu sering sakit, _hyung_ takut kalau kau sampai sakit."

" _Hyungie_ aku ini kuat. Tidak akan sakit." Kyuhyun memberikan ekspresi menenangkan.

Jungsoo hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah. " _Arrasseo_. Sekarang makanlah, minum obat, dan istirahat biar _hyung_ yang membereskan ini."

" _Mianhae hyung_ aku merepotkan lagi." Kyuhyun merasa tidak enak juga.

Jungsoo mengacak rambut Kyuhyun dengan gemas. " _Hyung_ sama sekali tidak merasa direpotkan."

.

.

.

.

.

Jungsoo tersenyum menyaksikan sang _dongsaeng_ yang sedang berdiri diatas panggung. Diumumkan menjadi salah satu siswa yang berhasil meraih beasiswa, sesuai dengan apa yang diharapkannya. Jungsoo merasa bangga. Kyuhyun itu memang sejak kecil adalah seorang anak cerdas, meski agak sedikit tertinggal dalam pelajaran bahasa Inggris. Namun selebihnya semua pelajaran yang lain amat baik-baik saja.

Selain itu, Kyuhyun juga diberikan kehormatan untuk melakukan pidato yang mewakili semua murid kelas 3 SMU. Benar, hari ini adalah hari kelulusan untuk Kyuhyun. Maka dari itu Jungsoo juga dengan senang hati menutup toko demi untuk menghadiri acara kelulusan sang _dongsaeng_. Mata milik Jungsoo berbinar haru, _dongsaeng_ yang semenjak kecil terus menerus mengikutinya, merengek ketika ada maunya, berlonjak-lonjak gembira ketika keinginannya dipenuhi, _dongsaeng_ -nya yang selalu manja kini sudah tumbuh menjadi dewasa.

Setelah selesai melakukan pidatonya, Kyuhyun langsung turun dan menghampiri Jungsoo yang duduk di kursi penonton. Dengan semangat Kyuhyun menerjang tubuh Jungsoo untuk mendapatkan pelukan hangat dari sang _hyung_. Tentu saja Jungsoo membalas pelukan sang _dongsaeng_ yang begitu disayanginya.

Jungsoo terperangah, ketika sang _dongsaeng_ yang jarang menangis itu mulai terisak di dalam pelukannya. Kyuhyun sangat bersyukur, meskipun tidak ada orang tua diantara mereka namun Jungsoo sudah berhasil untuk menggantikan kedua peran itu sekaligus. Menjadi _hyung, appa,_ dan _eomma_ sekaligus pasti amat berat untuk Jungsoo _hyungie_ -nya. Kyuhyun menumpahkan semuanya di pelukan Jungsoo, mengucapkan kata maaf dan meluapkan rasa terima kasihnya. Junsoo sendiri hanya bisa mengelus rambut halus milik Kyuhyun.

Changmin tersenyum melihat kasih sayang diantara _hyung_ dan _dongsaeng_ tersebut. Sedari tadi dirinya memperhatikan sahabatnya. Kyuhyun menjadi salah satu lulusan terbaik, Changmin bahagia akan itu tentu saja. Terlebih melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang sangat bahagia saat bisa mendapatkan beasiswa yang amat diinginkannya sejak dulu. Changmin sendiri tidak terlalu buruk, dia lulus dengan hasil yang cukup memuaskan.

Changmin berjalan mendekati Jungsoo dan Kyuhyun yang masih berpelukan. "Seorang calon _uisa_ ternyata cengeng juga."

Kyuhyun yang mendengar langsung melepaskan pelukannya. "Yak! Shim Changmin kau mengejeku eoh?" Dia tidak terima mendapat pujian sekaligus ledekan tersebut.

"Ah Changmin- _ah_ kau sedari tadi ada di dekat kami rupanya." Jungsoo menyapa Changmin dengan ramah.

Changmin mengedikan kedua bahunya. "Aku juga mendengar tangisan Kyuhyunnie dari awal sampai akhir _hyung_."

"Aish _geumanhae_ Shim Chwang, kalau tidak akan kubuang semua makananmu." Ancam Kyuhyun, karena Changmin masih saja mengejeknya.

Changmin meringis memikirkan 'kekasih'nya akan menghilang. "Jungsoo _hyung_ lihat dia itu _evil_ , selamatkan aku _hyung_."

Kyuhyun mencibir, enak saja Changmin manja kepada Jungsoo _hyungie_ -nya. "Dia itu _hyung_ -ku, tidak akan membelamu juga."

"Kyuhyunnie jika memang kau salah, _hyung_ tidak akan membelamu." Jungsoo memberitahukan dengan tegas.

Changmin merasa puas dengan jawaban Jungsoo. "Lihatkan Kyu, Jungsoo _hyung_ juga menyayangiku."

"Jungsoo _hyung_ jahat. Harusnya _hyung_ membelaku." Kyuhyun tanpa sadar menghentakan kakinya kesal.

Changmin terkikik geli melihat tingkah sang sahabat. "Jungsoo _hyung_ hanya menjelaskan hal yang baik. Tidak usah ngambek begitu _baby_ -kyu."

Mata Kyuhyun langsung melotot. "Aku bukan bayi! Aku sudah lulus SMU."

"Ck. Sudahlah, untuk merayakan ini bagaimana kalau makan di restoranku secara gratis. Tolong datang Changmin- _ah_ , tentu _hyung_ dan Kyuhyun akan merasa senang." Jungsoo menengahi perdebatan diantara dua sahabat itu.

Changmin menerima dengan antusias tawaran Jungsoo. "Kalau sekarang saja bagaimana, perutku sudah lapar _hyung_."

" _Food monster_." Kyuhyun mencibir pelan.

Acara kelulusan sudah akan berakhir. Para murid juga sudah banyak yang beranjak untuk pulang. Dengan begitu Jungsoo, Changmin, dan Kyuhyun bisa meninggalkan sekolah dengan tenang. Awalnya Jungsoo dan Kyuhyun juga ingin mengajak orang tua Changmin untuk ikut makan bersama, namun karena kesibukan mereka hari ini harus langsung pergi ke luar kota untuk urusan bisnis.

Setelah beberapa menit perjalanan, mereka akhirnya tiba juga. Lebih tepatnya di rumah Jungsoo dan Kyuhyun. Jungsoo langsung ke dapur untuk menyiapkan semua makanan spesial yang memang sudah direncanakan untuk merayakan kelulusan sang _dongsaeng_. Sementara Changmin dan Kyuhyun disuruh menunggu. Jadi biarkan hanya Jungsoo saja yang membuatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Bogum mengendarai mobilnya tanpa arah. _Uisa_ muda tersebut bahkan tidak mempedulikan seberapa kencang kecepatan yang dirinya lajukan. Hujan hari ini juga benar-benar memuakan. Jalanan menjadi licin. Awan yang gelap dan benar-benar berwarna kelabu. Memuakan sekali. Ataukah hal yang memuakan itu adalah kehidupannya sendiri? Dimana dirinya harus mencintai istri dari _hyung_ kandungnya sendiri.

Mungkin dirinya bisa bahagia jika saja perasaan cintanya terbalaskan. Tetapi tidak pernah sekalipun seseorang yang dicintainya membalas perasaannya. Bahkan hanya selalu menganggapnya sebagai _dongsaeng_ yang seharusnya dilindungi. Cih. Dia bukan anak kecil yang memerlukan itu semua lagi. Karena pada akhirnya siapakah yang lebih banyak dilindungi disini? Dirinyakah? Kurasa jawabannya ada kebertolak belakangan.

Perasaan kesal sekaligus nasib sialnya rupanya belum berakhir sampai disini. Mobil yang dikendarainya mogok mendadak. Tentu saja disini juga amat sangat jauh dari bengkel. Walaupun ada sudah dipastikan bahwa bengkel tersebut tutup, siapa juga yang mau buka ditengah hujan yang turun begitu lebat ini.

Bogum keluar dari dalam mobilnya. Berteduh di bawah atap sebuah toko, mungkinkah _ramyeon_? Tentu, itu juga terlihat dari gambar dan nampak luar toko kecil tersebut. Bogum menggosokan kedua tangannya, hujan yang deras dan semakin lama ini membuat suhu semakin lama tentu saja semakin dingin.

Mata kecil milik Bogum langsung melirik seorang _namja_ yang keluar dari pintu toko tempatnya berteduh. _Namja_ itu bisa dipastikan sebagai anak dari pemilik toko ini mungkin. Melihat usianya yang masih jauh di bawah dirinya. _Namja_ yang lebih muda itu sedikit bingung mendapati Bogum yang hanya duduk di depan toko. Kemudian ekor mata miliknya menatap mobil yang sengaja diparkir. Otaknya bisa menyimpulkan bahwa seseorang yang tengah berteduh itu pemilik dari mobil yang sepertinya mogok.

" _Chogio_ , apakah mobil anda mogok?" Tanya Jungsoo kemudian, tidak enak juga jika langsung meninggalkan si peneduh.

Bogum menatap sekeliling. Ah _namja_ lebih muda darinya ini bertanya padanya. " _Nde,_ tiba-tiba saja. Aku juga bingung untuk mencari bengkel."

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika _hyung_ menginap saja dulu di rumahku?" Tawar Jungsoo hati-hati. Sedikit takut menyinggung juga.

Bogum berucap pelan. " _Hyung_?"

Jungsoo tersenyum mengerti dengan gumaman tersebut. "Namaku Jungsoo. Aku lihat anda lebih tua dariku beberapa tahun, jadi aku memanggil anda _hyung_. Ah aku tahu itu tidak sopan."

"Ah _anni gwenchana_. Kau cukup sopan dan baik sebagai seseorang yang lebih muda dariku. Park Bogum." Bogum memberikan kalimat untuk membuat Jungsoo lega.

Jungsoo kembali mengucapkan penawarannya. "Jadi bagaimana _hyung_? Lebih baik menginap di rumah kami. Bengkel juga meski ada pasti sudah tutup. Jika bermalam disini kemungkinan _hyung_ bisa sakit. Bukan bermaksud tidak sopan, tapi sungguh aku tidak bisa membiarkan siapapun tertidur di bawah hujan."

"Ah tidak usah, aku tidak ingin merepotkan kau dan keluargamu." Bogum menolak dengan halus.

Jungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. " _Gwenchana hyung_. Disini aku hanya tinggal bersama _dongsaeng_ -ku."

Bogum berpikir beberapa saat. "Baiklah, dengan senang hati aku terima tawaran baikmu."

Jungsoo membawa masuk Bogum ke dalam rumahnya. Mata Bogum menatap sekeliling rumah. Rumah ini cukup kecil, memang hanya bisa ditinggali oleh dua-tiga orang di dalamnya. _Namja_ bernama Jungsoo itu hanya tinggal bersama _dongsaeng_ -nya. Otak cerdas milik Bogum menarik kesimpulan, berarti Jungsoo lah yang mengurus segala kebutuhan _dongsaeng_ -nya itu. Terlihat juga dari bagaimana Jungsoo bersikap dewasa, kesopanannya, dan semuanya yang jarang ada pada anak seusianya.

Jungsoo memperlihatkan kamar yang akan ditempati oleh Bogum. Sedikit tersipu malu dan meminta maaf karena kamar itu cukup kecil. Namun Bogum hanya menanggapinya dengan tersenyum. Syukur-syukur saja sudah ada yang mau menampungnya, terlebih di zaman yang sikap acuh menjadi nomor satu sekarang ini. Malam ini Bogum mencoba tertidur untuk melupakan semua kejadian yang menyesakan.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Namja_ berpipi _chubby_ itu mengucek kedua matanya. Pagi ini dirinya tidak perlu terburu-buru untuk pergi sekolah toh dia sudah lulus. Tinggal menunggu untuk hari pertama masuk universitas. Jadi untuk hari ini, Kyuhyun akan memutuskan untuk fokus membantu Jungsoo _hyungie_ -nya.

Mata Kyuhyun yang memang sudah bulat itu semakin membulat ketika melihat seorang _namja_ yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya. Takut-takut _namja_ itu adalah pencuri yang sengaja menyusup ke dalam rumah, dengan sigap Kyuhyun meraih sapu untuk memukulkan gagangnya kepada _namja_ yang dikenalnya tersebut.

Jungsoo yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi langsung kaget mendapati aksi anarkis yang akan dilakukan Kyuhyun pada sang tamu. Dengan cepat Jungsoo menahan lengan Kyuhyun agar gagang sapu itu tidak sampai melukai kepala Bogum. Setelahnya Jungsoo menceritakan mengenai bagaimana bisa Bogum berada dalam rumah mereka.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya lega. "Syukurlah kukira Bogum _hyung_ adalah pencuri."

"Apa aku terlihat seperti pencuri?" Bogum menatap Jungsoo datar.

Jungsoo meringis. Dilihat darimanapun Bogum malah terlihat seperti orang terhormat. "Tentu saja tidak _hyung_. _Mianhae_ Kyuhyunnie memang selalu waspada dengan semua orang."

Kyuhyun mengangguk bangga. "Tentu saja _hyung_ , rumah ini dan Jungsoo _hyung_ adalah dua hal yang harus kulindungi dari siapapun juga yang berniat jahat."

"Sayangnya aku bukan penjahat seperti perkiraanmu." Bogum kesal juga pada bocah yang menganggapnya orang jahat ini.

Jungsoo menghela nafasnya pelan, Bogum dan Kyuhyun sepertinya memiliki kepribadian yang sama. "Bogum _hyung_ , bagaimana kalau sebelum pulang _hyung_ sarapan dulu bersama kami."

"Dengan senang hati Jungsoo- _ah_." Tidak bisa menolak. Toh sedari tadi perut Bogum minta untuk diisi.

Jungsoo senang karena Bogum langsung menerima tawaran baiknya. "Kyuhyunnie, kau juga ayo cuci mukamu sebelum sarapan."

" _Arrasseo hyung_. Tidak usah memberitahuku." Kyuhyun malu, karena di depan mereka sekarang ada orang lain.

Namun baru beberapa langkah menuju toilet kepala Kyuhyun mendadak sakit. Matanya tiba-tiba saja memburam. Semua yang dihadapannya perlahan-lahan tidak terlihat. Kyuhyun hampir terjatuh jika Bogum tidak menangkapnya.

"Ah _gomawo_." Untung saja Kyuhyun masih bisa mempertahankan kesadarannya.

Jungsoo menghampiri Kyuhyun dengan khawatir. " _Gwenchana_? Mungkinkah kau pusing karena semalam begadang?"

Kyuhyun hanya memberikan V- _sign_ miliknya. Kemudian bangkit berdiri kembali.

"Berapa sering kau mengalami hal itu?" Bogum bertanya dengan nada yang serius.

Jungsoo lah yang menjawab pertanyaannya. "Hanya dari beberapa bulan yang lalu. Mungkin Kyuhyunnie terkena _anemia_."

Bogum memejamkan kedua matanya. "Jika kalian ingin tahu aku adalah seorang _uisa_. Jungsoo- _ah_ periksakan Kyuhyun jika hal seperti tadi terjadi lagi. Aku tidak mau sampai kau harus mendapatkan berita buruk."

"Tidak perlu _hyung_ , aku baik-baik saja." Kyuhyun memberikan ekspresi cerianya.

Bogum menggelengkan kepalanya. Melihat dari kondisi mereka, Bogum mengerti mengapa Kyuhyun selalu menekankan kata baik-baik saja. " _Nde_. Kau baik-baik saja. Hanya saja jika diobati kau tidak akan begini lagi."

"Aku tahu _uisa_ sok tahu. Lagipula sebentar lagi aku juga akan menjadi seorang _uisa_." Kyuhyun kesal sendiri dengan Bogum itu, alhasil Jungsoo _hyung_ -nya jadi khawatir. Lihat saja ekspresi wajahnya.

Bogum menanggapi Kyuhyun dengan malas. "Ah mungkinkah kau salah satu penerima beasiswa? Aku sangat berharap menjadi mentormu calon _uisa_ yang hebat."

Jungsoo terperangah kagum mendengar kalimat Bogum. "Mungkinkah _hyung_ salah satu dosen disana?"

"Lebih tepatnya mentor untuk para mahasiswa baru tahun ini." Bogum menjawab dengan seringaiannya yang tipis.

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya kasar. Sangat tahu seringaian itu ditunjukan pada siapa.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Kyuhyun untuk masuk universitas sekaligus menjadi hari pertama dirinya menjadi seorang mahasiswa kedokteran. Jungsoo tersenyum senang mendapati sang _dongsaeng_ yang benar-benar semangat menjalani hari pertamanya. Sebelum Kyuhyun berangkat, Jungsoo memberikan bekal untuk istirahat Kyuhyun disana nanti. Selain menghemat, kesehatannya juga lebih terjamin dibandingkan dengan jajan sembarangan.

Setelah semuanya siap, Kyuhyun langsung pamit kepada Jungsoo untuk berangkat. _Dongsaeng_ -nya benar-benar sudah tumbuh dewasa. Mungkin suatu saat nanti Kyuhyun tidak akan membutuhkannya lagi. Dimana sang _dongsaeng_ akan mengepakan kedua sayapnya sendiri di angkasa yang begitu tinggi. _'Jika kalian ingin tahu aku adalah seorang uisa. Jungsoo-ah periksakan Kyuhyun jika hal seperti tadi terjadi lagi. Aku tidak mau sampai kau harus mendapatkan berita buruk.'_ Perkataan Bogum beberapa hari yang lalu terus membayangi pikirannya, Jungsoo tidak akan pernah mau jika harus kehilangan lagi. Terlebih untuk kehilangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya menatap malas rumah tetangganya. Tetangga yang penghuninya merupakan sahabatnya semenjak kecil tersebut. Si _food monster_ itu benar-benar tidak bisa diandalkan. Siapa yang berjanji siapa juga yang melanggar. Changmin benar-benar masuk universitas dan jurusan yang sama dengan Kyuhyun, walaupun Changmin mengambil jalur biasa. Tapi Kyuhyun juga senang karena dengan begitu dirinya tidak akan merasa kesepian disana.

Changmin keluar dengan terburu-buru dari dalam rumahnya dan langsung membukakan pintu pagar. Kyuhyun mencubit lengan Changmin sedikit karena sudah dengan sengaja membuatnya menunggu. Changmin sedikit meringis karena mendapat cubitan sayang dari sahabatnya. Namun beberapa saat kemudian ekspresi wajah Changmin menjadi cerah, dia bahkan menunjukan mobil baru yang dimilikinya.

Kyuhyun memandang Changmin dengan skeptis. "Memang kau sudah punya izin mengemudi?"

"Tentu saja Kyu, aku tidak illegal aish. Kalau menggunakan ini kita tidak akan terlambat." Changmin mendengus sebal.

Kyuhyun langsung masuk ke dalam mobil. "Kalau begitu cepat naik dan bawa kita ke kampus."

Changmin mencibir Kyuhyun. "Baiklah tuan putri bersabar sedikit yah."

"Ah ada yang ingin makanannya kubuang ke sungai ternyata." Kyuhyun menyeringai dan entah dari mana mendapatkan bekal Changmin.

Changmin langsung berusaha menyelamatkan makanannya. " _Arrasseo_ Kyu, aku tidak akan bicara sembarangan lagi."

Para mahasiswa baru sudah berkumpul di lapangan kampus. Mereka bilang akan mengadakan upacara penyambutan untuk para mahasiswa baru. Kyuhyun nampak sangat antusias dengan semua permulaan ini. Berbeda dengan Changmin yang hanya bisa meratapi nasibnya secara pasrah. Sudah dipastikan pelajaran di dunia perkuliahan itu lebih sulit dibandingkan SMU dahulu.

Sekarang adalah saat diumumkan mentor untuk masing-masing mahasiswa baru. Dimana mentor itu untuk mengarahkan para mahasiswa baru bagaimana menjadi seorang _uisa_ yang benar-benar baik. Ekor mata milik Kyuhyun menatap berbinar kepada semua _uisa_ yang berkumpul. Tapi binar di mata Kyuhyun langsung menghilang ketika melihat Bogum juga berdiri diantara mereka. Kyuhyun berdo'a dalam hati agar tidak sampai dia dimentori oleh Bogum.

Sayangnya jika kita berdo'a seperti itu seringkali malah hasil sebaliknya yang didapatkan. Bogum tersenyum puas, karena seperti dugaannya dulu anak keras kepala seperti Kyuhyun akan berada di bawah pengawasannya. Kyuhyun sendiri hanya bisa merengek, dan Changmin tentu saja yang menjadi korban rengekan Kyuhyun.

Ah Kyuhyun ingat yang dimentori oleh Bogum bukan hanya dirinya saja. Karena satu orang akan mementori dua orang mahasiswa. Seorang mahasiswa lain yang bernama Kim Kibum. Tidak seperti Kyuhyun yang merengek, Kim Kibum terlihat tersenyum amat tipis sekali karena diberitahukan dimentori oleh Bogum. Kyuhyun sampai terperangah dibuatnya. Kim Kibum memang seolah sengaja ingin mendapatkannya. Bogum sendiri setelah tahu Kibum ikut menjadi mahasiswanya juga hanya merubah ekspresinya menjadi datar.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun sesekali memandang rekan satu mentornya. Kibum itu benar-benar manusia yang irit bicara atau puasa bicara? Jika saja dia dengan Changmin mungkin akan berbeda ceritanya. Changmin walau berisik setidaknya masih bisa membuat Kyuhyun nyaman. Kim Kibum? _Namja_ datar itu hanya diam sembari membaca bukunya dengan posisi yang sama dari tadi.

Kyuhyun mencoba mengajak Kibum bicara. "Kibum- _ah_."

"Hn." Mata milik Kibum masih fokus pada buku tebal yang tengah dibacanya.

Kyuhyun kemudian bertanya kembali. "Bogum _hyung_ kapan datang? Kita sudah lama menunggunya."

"Pasti datang." Kibum menjawab dengan singkat.

Kyuhyun mendengus sebal. "Jam berapa? Kita sudah dibuat menunggu hampir dua jam."

"Tidak tahu." Hanya sahutan-sahutan singkat yang Kibum berikan.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya kesal. "Kau itu tatap aku jika bicara."

Kibum melirik sekilas pada Kyuhyun. "Tidak lihat?" Kibum memberikan isyarat bahwa dirinya sedang sibuk, meskipun hanya dalam persepsinya."

"Sudahlah, percuma aku bicara dengan orang datar sepertimu." Kyuhyun cemberut, dan membalikan badannya dari Kibum.

Kyuhyun sudah menjalankan kuliahnya selama satu bulan. Saat ini Kibum dan Kyuhyun masih berada dalam semester pertama. Dan sudah seperti biasa, Bogum akan selalu terlambat untuk memulai pelajarannya serta sudah biasa Kyuhyun harus menahan rasa kesalnya jika hanya berada berdua dengan Kibum dalam satu ruangan. Tentu saja kesal, karena dirimu sendiri akan merasa mengobrol dengan patung.

Akhirnya Bogum sudah tiba di ruangan mengajarnya. Menunjukan ekspresi tanpa bersalahnya kepada dua orang muridnya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa mencibir Bogum yang seenaknya seperti itu. Jangan karena kau adalah salah satu _uisa_ yang hebat bisa berlaku seenaknya saja. Dunia itu harus adil bukan?

Mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun, mata milik Bogum menatap Kibum. Ekspresi wajah Kibum hanya mengeluarkan ekspresi datar. Hati milik Bogum sesak, dia sudah seperti pelaku kejahatan yang dengan sengaja nampak di depan Kibum. Operasi untuk _haraboeji_ Kibum tidak berhasil. Bukan karena kelalaian, namun kondisi milik Kim _Sajangnim_ memang sudah dalam ambang batas.

"Kibum- _ah_ , aku rasa kau tidak perlu masuk hari ini. Aku tidak akan mengabsenkanmu." Bogum memberikan senyuman ramahnya.

Kibum membalasnya dengan dingin. "Aku tidak lemah sepertimu."

" _Nde_. Aku mengerti." Pernyataan Kibum membuat Bogum tertohok.

Kyuhyun yang memperhatikan bingung sendiri. Sudah bukan rahasia jika Bogum dan Kibum tidak pernah akur. Tapi kali ini nada mereka berbeda dari biasanya. "Memangnya kau sakit Kibum- _ah_?"

" _Anni_." Hanya gumaman singkat.

Kyuhyun menimang-nimang sementara. "Bogummie _hyung_ kau pilih kasih."

Bogum tersenyum dengan kalimat polos Kyuhyun. Kemudian menjelaskan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. " _Haraboeji_ Kibum baru saja meninggal, operasinya gagal."

" _Mwoya_? Bukankah yang melakukan adalah _hyung_? Jangan bilang _hyung_ …" Kyuhyun terkejut sekaligus membeberkan pendapat negatifnya.

Bogum dibuat kembali tersenyum oleh Kyuhyun. " _Anniyo_ , kondisi Kim _Sajangnim_ memang sudah memburuk. Sebelum operasi dilakukan sebenarnya kami sudah memprediksi…"

" _Geumanhae_." Ucap Kibum dingin.

Bogum menghela nafasnya perlahan. "Kibum- _ah_ , _mianhae_ jika saja aku….."

" _Anniyo_. Tak usah berpura-pura lagi peduli dengan penderitaan orang lain! Camkan itu Park Bogum- _ssi_. Sudah cukup keluargaku terlibat denganmu! Apa yang kau katakana tadi benar. Hari ini aku tidak akan masuk!" Kibum dengan cepat menutup pintu dan keluar dari sana.

Kyuhyun terperangah. Memang benar ini pertama kalinya Kyuhyun mendengar Kibum berbicara panjang, tapi bukan ini yang diinginkannya.

Bogum menyadari rasa penasaran Kyuhyun. "Kibummie masih harus menenangkan pikirannya. Sekarang bagaimana jika kita memulai saja."

" _Anni_. Kibummie bukan butuh waktu untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Dia terluka. Dan mungkin _hyung_ berperan dalam membuat lukanya." Kyuhyun sadar ketika Kibum keluar, ada air matanya yang memupuk.

Bogum memejamkan kedua matanya sesaat. "Kyuhyun- _ah_. Kurasa pelajaran hari ini bukanlah untuk mencampuri urusan orang lain." Maafkan jika Bogum sedikit kasar, tapi ini adalah masalah pribadinya.

" _Arrasseo_. Mari kita mulai _hyung_." Kyuhyun hanya bisa menurutinya.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan setiap hal-hal detail yang dijelaskan Bogum kepadanya. Mencatat sedikit jika memang itu merupakan hal penting dan sulit untuk diingat. Setidaknya dengan mencatat bisa sedikit membantu otaknya untuk mengingat nanti. Semua orang memang benar dalam menilai Park Bogum. Selain berkarisma, Bogum memang seorang _uisa_ yang patut disegani. Termasuk juga kecerdasan dan kejeniusannya.

Bangku kosong yang ada disamping dirinya, sedikit membuat Kyuhyun merasa tidak enak. Biasanya ada Kibum juga, tapi sekarang tidak. Bogum akan selalu memuji Kibum karena anak itu sangat cerdas, walau hanya berada sedikit diatas Kyuhyun. Walau sedikit juga Kyuhyun harus mengakui bahwa dirinya kalah dari Kibum.

Setelah mendapatkan asupan-asupan makanan mengenai pengetahuan kedokteran, akhirnya Kyuhyun sudah diperbolehkan untuk pulang. Hanya setengah hari, lagipula banyak hal yang cukup mengejutkan hari ini terjadi pada Bogum. Akan lebih baik jika pulang dan mengistirahatkan dirinya di rumah.

Kyuhyun setelah mengemasi tasnya keluar dari dalam ruangan. Berdasarkan cerita Bogum tadi, Kyuhyun sadar menjadi seorang _uisa_ tidak semenyenangkan seperti apa yang dirinya pikirkan. Tapi dibalik itu malah sebaliknya, Kyuhyun malah semakin menguatkan dirinya untuk menjadi _uisa_.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Namja_ pemilik mata berwarna sekelam malam itu hanya bisa merutuki nasibnya sendiri. Beberapa kali hanya menunjukan senyum getirnya kemudian mengubah menjadi senyuman mengejek. Tentu saja mengejek dirinya sendiri. Saat ini Kibum tidak ingin mempertahankan imejnya yang dingin.

Banyak sekali air mata yang menurun dari mata sekelam malam miliknya. Hei dirinya juga adalah seorang manusia. Dia juga bisa terluka. Meskipun semua orang hanya menganggapnya patung dingin yang tidak mempunyai perasaan. Jangan lupakan bahwa _namja_ datar ini juga bernafas menandakan bahwa dirinya adalah seorang manusia.

Mata bulat lembut bak boneka milik _namja_ itu berembun. Seolah ikut merasakan setiap isakan yang keluar dari bibir si _namja_ berwajah datar. Meski ragu dengan perlahan-lahan Kyuhyun melangkah mendekati Kibum yang masih setia dengan isakannya.

Kibum sadar siapa orang yang mulai datang menghampirinya. "Pergilah."

"Aku tidak akan pergi." Kyuhyun menjawab dengan kekeh.

Kibum menghentikan tangisannya sesaat. "Aku sedang tidak memerlukan siapapun."

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri bahwa aku datang kesini untuk menghiburmu." Niat Kyuhyun memang bukan untuk melakukan itu.

Kibum tersenyum sinis. "Menertawakanku?"

Kyuhyun hanya membalas dengan senyuman kembali. "Untuk apa? Aku tidak pernah mempunyai dendam padamu."

"Pulanglah." Perasaan Kibum sedikit menghangat. Kepolosan Kyuhyun membuatnya bisa melupakan kepelikan hari ini sesaat.

Kyuhyun memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya. "Apa yang membuatmu terluka Kibum- _ah_?"

"Kehilangan nyawa seseorang yang aku sayangi, bukankah itu sakit? Membuat luka tergores berkepanjangan yang membuat hati siapapun yang merasakannya berdarah?" Entah pertanyaan retoris itu dirinya tujukan untuk Kyuhyun ataukah untuk dirinya sendiri.

Kyuhyun menundukan kepalanya. "Kau merasakannya hari ini?"

" _Nde_. Ini kesekian kalinya. Tapi sudahlah seiring seringnya kau merasakan perasaan itu kau akan semakin terbiasa." Kibum beranjak dari tempat dirinya duduk.

Kyuhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat. "Jangan sembunyi lagi Kim Kibum."

Kibum menghentikan langkahnya yang akan pergi.

"Jangan pernah berpura-pura kau baik-baik saja, padahal kau terluka. Kau sama saja seperti orang yang munafik. Kau juga sama adalah seorang manusia! Kau juga berhak untuk menangis! Jadi teruskan saja tangisanmu tadi jika memang kau masih ingin menangis. Jangan malu karena ada aku. Karena aku akan melihatmu berbeda dengan cara pandang orang lain." Entah keberanian darimana yang Kyuhyun dapatkan untuk mengungkapkan semua kalimatnya. Semoga saja Kibum tidak malah memukulnya.

Kibum benar-benar tidak bisa melangkahkan kakinya. Dia sakit. Dia benar-benar sakit. Tangisannya tadi belum bisa menumpahkan segalanya. Dirinya masih ingin menangis. Isakan demi isakan kecil itu terdengar dari balik punggung Kibum yang nampak kokoh. Kyuhyun tidak akan mengiba, karena itu bukan hal untuk dikasihani.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungsoo sedang mengetuk-ngetukan jarinya ke atas meja makan. Menunggu kepulangan sang _dongsaeng_. Terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang menampakan kekhawatiran. Tadi _dongsaeng_ -nya bilang bahwa dia bisa pulang di waktu setengah hari. Namun jangankan tengah hari sudah hampir larut begini _dongsaeng_ -nya itu masih belum pulang.

Suara ketukan pintu itu seketika menyadarkan Jungsoo. Berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menyambut kepulangan sang _dongsaeng_. Kyuhyun menunjukan senyuman khas anak kecil yang dimilikinya ketika sudah menatap Jungsoo yang kali ini sedang melipatkan tangannya di depan dada. Menandakan bahwa _hyung_ malaikatnya tersebut dalam mode marah. Marah karena kekhawatirannya.

Kyuhyun bergegas terlebih dahulu untuk mengganti pakaian, membersihkan tubuh, dan menghabiskan makan malamnya. Itu sih sudah menjadi kebiasaan Jungsoo, karena walaupun akan memarahi Kyuhyun, Jungsoo harus memastikan bahwa sang _dongsaeng_ sudah membersihkan tubuhnya dan menyantap makanannya. Benar-benar seorang ' _eomma_ ' yang baik bukan?

Melihat Kyuhyun sudah meminum susunya Jungsoo langsung bertanya. "Kenapa kau bisa pulang larut begini?"

"Ada sesuatu yang kuurus _hyung_ hehehe." Kyuhyun mencoba menjawab pertanyaan Jungsoo.

Jungsoo menganggukan kepalanya. "Baiklah _hyung_ percaya. Karena _hyung_ tahu _dongsaeng_ _hyung_ tidak akan melakukan hal aneh-aneh."

Kyuhyun memandang kosong piring di depannya. " _Hyung_ apakah kau pernah merasakan kehilangan orang yang sangat kau sayangi?"

" _Appa_. Kau dan _hyung_ kehilangan _appa_. Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?" Jungsoo yang tadinya akan membereskan meja makan mengurungkan niatnya karena pertanyaan unik Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tapi entah kenapa agak sedikit memaksa. "Apa _hyung_ terluka?"

Jungsoo beranjak duduk ke samping Kyuhyun dan mengelus rambut Kyuhyun dengan sayang. "Kita berdua terluka."

"Tapi pada saat itu aku tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa _hyung_. Tidak merasa terluka, apakah aku anak yang jahat?" Kyuhyun amat takut jika dirinya benar seperti itu.

Jungsoo tersenyum. Kyuhyun adalah anak yang berbeda. Suatu saat dia pasti menanyakan hal ini. Dan saat itu adalah sekarang. "Saat itu kau terlalu kecil Kyuhyunnie, walau _hyung_ juga sudah agak besar _hyung_ masih tidak mengerti kemanakah orang yang meninggal itu akan pergi dan mengapa harus _appa_ yang terpilih."

"Lalu apakah setelah dewasa seperti saat ini, jika kita kehilangan _eomma_ dan tidak merasa terluka tetap tidak menjadi anak yang jahat?" Sedikit menundukan kepalanya. Karena Kyuhyun tahu Jungsoo sangat menghindari percakapan seperti ini.

Jungsoo menghentikan elusan tangannya di rambut Kyuhyun. "Kau memikirkan _eomma_?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan dan bersuara dengan kecil. "Karena pada saat aku pingsan terakhir saat itu, aku melihat bayangan _eomma_ dan ternyata _eomma_ meninggal. Aku bingung apakah aku harus menangis atau tidak. Tapi rasanya sesak _hyung_."

"Mungkin kepalamu kembali sakit. Tidurlah ini sudah terlalu larut. Kelasmu juga pagi bukan?" Kalimat Jungsoo terdengar amat tegas.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menuruti. Karena nada Jungsoo yang begitu, menandakan bahwa dirinya tidak ingin dibantah. " _Arra. Mianhae_ aku membicarakannya lagi."

Jungsoo hanya menjawab diam permintaan maaf Kyuhyun. Tidak, Jungsoo sama sekali tidak membenci _dongsaeng_ -nya hanya karena membicarakan seseorang yang sudah sengaja meninggalkan mereka. Tetapi dia benci karena di kehidupan mereka yang sekarang bayang-bayangnya harus selalu menghantui mereka.

Jungsoo perlahan-lahan membuka pintu kamar milik Kyuhyun. _Dongsaeng_ -nya itu sudah terlarut dengan alam mimpinya. Hanya ada beberapa foto yang di dalamnya hanya ada dirinya dan Kyuhyun. Tidak ada kehadiran seorang _appa_ maupun _eomma_ diantara mereka. Jungsoo mengerti. Kyuhyun membutuhkan dua sosok itu, sosok yang seharusnya selalu hadir diantara mereka. Maka dari itu Jungsoo berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk melakukan kedua peran sulit tersebut. Namun tetap saja disini bukan hanya Kyuhyun yang membutuhkan kedua sosok tersebut, Jungsoo juga membutuhkan mereka. Tanpa disadari Jungsoo mulai terisak dengan pelan. Sementara Kyuhyun yang disangka telah tertidur juga ikut menangis dalam diam. Tidak ingin membuat _hyung_ -nya terlihat nampak rapuh.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tengah bercengkerama di taman sekitar kampus bersama Changmin. Meskipun sebenarnya hanya Kyuhyun yang nampak antusias. Sementara Changmin dirinya hanya bisa mengiyakan setiap perkataan dan kemauan Kyuhyun jika tidak ingin dihadiahi cubitan sayang dari sahabatnya itu karena tidak menanggapi dan menuruti semua kemauannya.

Walau begitu Changmin senang. Sejak mereka kecil, setiap kali melihat wajah ceria dan senyuman Kyuhyun mampu selalu membuat Changmin ikut bahagia. Seringkali pipi Kyuhyun menjadi korban cubitan gemas Changmin. Karena setiap kali Kyuhyun tertawa lepas pipinya akan menggembung lucu. Wajah yang sangat tidak sesuai dengan umurnya sekarang bukan?

Dari kejauhan seorang _namja_ tampan namun dengan wajah datarnya tersenyum melihat setiap tingkah dari Kyuhyun yang seenaknya saja bisa membuat hatinya mencair. Melihat senyuman dari Kyuhyun membuat Kibum – _namja_ tampan berwajah datar- ini ingin melindunginya. Entah mulai kapan Kyuhyun sudah menjadi salah seorang yang dirinya anggap berharga. Jadi ini yang dinamakan teman?

Kyuhyun mengernyit ketika pipinya merasakan sensasi dingin. Hal itu tentu saja membuat dirinya yang sedang mengobrol dengan Changmin langsung berhenti, kemudian menatap tajam pada pelaku yang telah melakukan 'kejahatan' itu kepadanya. Meski Kyuhyun menganggapnya sebagai 'kejahatan', benda kotak rasa coklat yang dingin tersebut langsung dirinya makan dengan lahap. Terlihat sekali bahwa Kyuhyun amat menyukainya. Siapa juga yang tidak suka kepada es krim.

Changmin menahan tawanya. Kyuhyun itu meski marah jika sudah ditunjukan es krim akan langsung melembek. Sudah biasa dengan tingkah Kyuhyun. Changmin juga mengenal Kibum, sahabatnya seringkali menceritakan Kibum kepadanya dan ini adalah pertama kalinya Changmin melihat Kibum secara langsung. Kibum cukup hangat tidak sedingin yang Kyuhyun ceritakan.

Setelah es krim coklatnya habis Kyuhyun menatap Kibum dengan tajam, menatapnya dengan skeptis. "Setelah satu bulan kau baru mau menemuiku lagi Kim Kibum?"

"Aku sibuk." Sahut Kibum. Tersenyum pada Changmin sekilas agar tidak membuatnya canggung.

Kyuhyun memasang ekspresi mengejeknya. "Kesibukan apa?"

"Meluapkan rasa sedihku yang terlalu lama kusimpan." Kibum tersenyum begitu tipis.

Hening sesaat. Kyuhyun tidak tahu bahwa Kibum bisa benar-benar menurutinya.

Changmin mencoba mencairkan suasana. "Aku Changmin berada di bawah pengawasan mentor Yesung _hyung_. _Bangapta_ Kibum- _ah_."

"Kim Kibum." Kibum menyahut Changmin dengan ramah.

Changmin antusias. Kibum benar-benar orang yang hangat, selain itu dia juga tampan. "Wuaaaah kau hangat dan ramah juga tampan. Berbeda sekali dengan apa yang diceritakan Kyuhyunnie padaku."

"Memang apa yang dirinya ceritakan tentangku?" Sesaat setelah bertanya Kibum menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan dingin.

"Dia bilang kau itu seperti patung, dirinya merasa bicara dengan tembok jika bersamamu. Kyuhyunnie bilang kau jelek mungkin karenanya tidak mau banyak bicara. Kemudian dia bilang bahwa kau… AUCH." Ringisan itu keluar seketika dari bibir Changmin, karena Kyuhyun mencubit pinggangnya dengan sengaja.

Kyuhyun memberikan senyuman ter-ma-nis-nya pada Changmin dengan masih mencubit sahabat tiangnya tersebut. "Hentikan atau makananmu juga akan menjadi korban?"

"Hahahaha kau lucu." Tanpa diduga seorang Kim Kibum mengeluarkan tawanya.

Bahkan mencubit pipi Kyuhyun dengan amat gemas. Membuat Kyuhyun terbengong dengan matanya yang membulat.

Changmin langsung menyadari suasana saat ini dan melepaskan tangan Kibum paksa dari Kyuhyun. "Yak! Hanya aku yang boleh mencubit pipi Kyuhyunnie."

"Posesif." Kibum mencibir.

Kyuhyun rupanya sudah mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya. "Yak! Kalian berdua seenaknya memperlakukanku."

"Kau seenaknya membicarakanku di belakang, dasar gembul." Kibum menyeringai.

Kyuhyun membulatkan kedua matanya dengan lebar. "Aku tidak gembul."

Changmin menatap Kyuhyun dari atas hingga bawah. "Kurasa Kibum benar, kau gembul Kyu sekarang."

"Kalian berdua cari mati!" Sepertinya Kyuhyun sudah benar-benar marah.

Disana berakhirlah dengan aksi mari-membalas-si tiang-dan-si datar.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungsoo duduk dengan cemas menunggui sang _dongsaeng_. Pagi tadi tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun pingsan sembari memegang kepalanya dan mendesis kesakitan. Suhu tubuhnya benar-benar panas, walau menolak namun akhirnya Kyuhyun mau dibawa ke rumah sakit. Maka kali ini Jungsoo sedang menunggu Kyuhyun yang masih dalam penanganan _uisa_.

Rumah sakit yang mereka kunjungi adalah rumah sakit tempat Bogum bekerja. Di dalam ruangan itu Kyuhyun diperiksa oleh Bogum. Setelah melakukan beberapa pemeriksaan terhadap Kyuhyun, Bogum tersenyum getir. Bayangan masa lalu miliknya mulai muncul. Hal yang sama harus terjadi lagi. Kejadian terhadap orang yang disayanginya terulang kembali.

Jungsoo langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya ketika melihat Bogum sudah keluar dari kamar rawat Kyuhyun. Menatap penuh harap pada _uisa_ yang sekaligus menjadi mentor sang _dongsaeng_. Bogum menatap balik Jungsoo tanpa berkedip. Memandangnya dengan lurus. Sesuatu seolah menghalanginya untuk berbicara.

" _Hyung_ , bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyunnie? Dia baik-baik saja bukan? _Hyung_!" Sedikit meninggikan suaranya, karena Jungsoo melihat Bogum terdiam terlalu lama.

Bogum tersentak, dia adalah seorang _uisa_. Dia harus mengatakan semuanya dengan jujur. "Keadaannya sudah stabil. Tapi…"

"Tetapi apa _hyung_?" Jungsoo tidak ingin ada sesuatu. Selama ini Kyuhyun baik-baik saja.

Bogum mengatakannya dengan jelas akhirnya. "Ada sebuah tumor yang bersarang di otak Kyuhyun. Tumor itu bersifat ganas."

Mata milik Jungsoo mulai berair. Rasanya sesak sekali. " _A…andwae…_ Tidak mungkin kan _hyung_."

"Seorang _uisa_ tidak akan berbohong Jungsoo- _ah_. Mungkin kita bisa melakukan operasi pengangkatan, namun sayangnya tumor itu terletak begitu jauh bersarangnya. Hanya pengobatan kemoterapi yang bisa kita lakukan untuk Kyuhyun." Dengan lantang Bogum menjelaskannya.

Air mata Jungsoo mengalir sudah. "Jangan mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyunnie sudah memasuki stadium yang gawat?"

Park Bogum mengangguk.

Jungsoo memasuki kamar rawat Kyuhyun. _Dongsaeng_ -nya tersebut sudah duduk di atas tempat tidurnya. Senyum kekanakan yang dimilikinya ditunjukan saat melihat Jungsoo memasuki kamarnya. Perlahan-lahan Jungsoo mendekati ranjang sang _dongsaeng_. Mendudukan dirinya di samping ranjang Kyuhyun.

Jungsoo tidak dapat lagi menahan tangisnya ketika sang _dongsaeng_ menatapnya dengan penuh kepolosan. Dirinya merasa menjadi _hyung_ yang paling tidak berguna. Seharusnya dia tahu, Kyuhyun yang selalu mengeluh pusing, limbung, dan sering demam adalah pertanda dari penyakit sialan yang kini bersarang di tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun terperangah melihat sang _hyung_ yang terus menangis tanpa berhenti. Bahkan sang _hyung_ kini mulai terisak. Jungsoo memang suka menangis, tetapi dia tidak pernah menunjukannya langsung di depan Kyuhyun. Namun kali ini dirinya benar-benar tidak sanggup. Tidak seharusnya sang _dongsaeng_ terkena penyakit itu.

" _Mianhae_ …." Jungsoo menghapus air matanya sesaat.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Aku tidak baik-baik saja bukan?"

" _Jeongmal mianhae_." Hanya kata maaf yang bisa Jungsoo ucapkan.

Kyuhyun menerawang pandangannya. " _Gwenchana_ _hyung_ , walau penyakit kanker itu bersarang di tubuhku aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

Jungsoo terdiam, dirinya terlalu takut.

" _Hyung_ ingat impianku menjadi seorang _uisa_? Aku akan berusaha keras untuk sembuh! Mewujudkan semua impian kita berdua _hyung_." Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan wajah penuh cerianya.

Jungsoo masih terdiam.

Kyuhyun cemberut. "Tapi maaf _hyung_ , sepertinya untuk menyembuhkanku aku harus berhutang lagi padamu."

Masih terus terdiam.

"Jungsoo _hyung_ …." Kyuhyun berucap tegas.

Akhirnya Jungsoo menoleh pada sang _dongsaeng_.

"Aku tidak akan pernah bisa sembuh jika _hyung_ sendiri sudah menyerah dengan keadaanku. Semua ini adalah takdir _hyung_. Jadi jangan pernah salahkan dirimu sendiri. Karena hal itu hanya akan membuatku nampak buruk dengan selalu membebanimu. Cho Jungsoo adalah hyung yang akan mau membuat Cho Kyuhyun _dongsaeng_ -nya sembuh bukan?" Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya dengan lucu.

Jungsoo sadar dia tidak seharusnya bersikap seperti tadi. Mengacak rambut Kyuhyun dengan gemas. "Kau harus sembuh anak nakal."

Mulut milik _uisa_ itu terkatup rapat. Terkejut setelah tanpa sengaja mendengar percakapan kedua kakak beradik tersebut. Marga itu adalah marga yang selalu disebut oleh 'nya' selama menjalani kehidupannya sebagai seorang pasien. Mereka sudah amat besar. Akhirnya Bogum menemukan kedua harta yang selalu dibilang 'nya' amat berharga. Dunia ini benar-benar sempit.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Bogum tersenyum memasuki ruangan yang sudah acap kali dirinya kunjungi. Membawa beberapa peralatan medis untuk melakukan pemeriksaan pada seseorang yang begitu disayanginya. Senyum semakin melebar saat melihat sang pujaan sedang terduduk di atas kursi rodanya sembari menatap ke luar jendelanya._

 _Namun senyum milik Bogum luntur seketika, ketika melihat banyaknya air mata yang menuruni wajah kurus namun masih terlihat cantik itu. Meski menangis tanpa suara, pujaannya terlihat amat sakit._

" _Ah Bogummie, noona tidak tahu kau ada disini." Buru-buru Bora menghapus air matanya._

 _Bogum berjongkok di depan Bora. "Ada apa? Apa yang membuatmu sedih?"_

" _Sampai saat ini aku belum bisa menemukan mereka Bogum-ah, hanya untuk sekedar meminta maaf. Aku ingin sekali memeluk mereka berdua." Bora tersenyum getir._

 _Bogum mengerti siapa yang Bora tangisi. "Kedua putramu?"_

 _Bora mengangguk. "Jungsoo dan Kyuhyunnie. Bahkan hingga menjelang azalku Tuhan masih menghukumku Bogum-ah. Aku memang tidak pantas untuk bertemu mereka bukan? Hartaku yang paling berharga."_

 _Suara Bora semakin melemah dan matanya terpejam._

.

.

.

.

.

Jungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Hari ini adalah hari ketiganya untuk mencari pekerjaan tambahan. Hasil dari penjualan toko _ramyeon_ miliknya tidak cukup untuk membayar kemoterapi Kyuhyun. Maka dari itu Jungsoo memutuskan untuk mencari pekerjaan lain. Setidaknya itu bisa menambah-nambah biaya pengobatan Kyuhyun.

Pucuk dicinta ulang pun tiba. Mungkin itulah peribahasa yang cocok untuk keadaan Jungsoo saat ini. Karena di depannya terpampang sebuah lowongan dari perusahaan yang sedang mencari sopir pribadi. Untung saja dulu Jungsoo sempat belajar mengendarai sebuah mobil. Ini bisa jadi kesempatan untuknya. Berharap-harap saja kualifikasinya tidak mengharuskan untuk lulusan SMU.

Tidak disangka rupanya penerimaan hari ini adalah langsung wawancara kerja. Jungsoo menunggu panggilan untuk dirinya. Setelah beberapa orang, kali ini tiba gilirannya untuk melakukan wawancara. Syukurlah penerimaannya tanpa kualifikasi. Para _staff_ perusahaan tersebut mulai mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan untuk Jungsoo. Merasa sudah cukup, Jungsoo dipersilahkan untuk pulang. Dirinya hanya tinggal menunggu panggilan.

Jungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya lega. Wawancara tadi tidak terlalu menyulitkan juga. Sekarang saatnya Jungsoo untuk kembali pulang. Kyuhyun pasti sudah menunggu kehadirannya dengan tidak sabaran.

Akhirnya Jungsoo tiba di rumah. Saat memasuki rumah rupanya sudah tersedia hidangan makan malam yang sengaja dibuat oleh Kyuhyun. Mendengar Jungsoo sudah tiba di rumah, Kyuhyun langsung menampakan dirinya.

"Yak Kyuhyunnie, _hyung_ bilang kau tidak perlu memasak. Itu melelahkan." Omel Jungsoo pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. " _Anniyo_ , semua ini dibelikan Changmin."

Jungsoo cukup terkejut dan menatap Kyuhyun curiga. " _Mwoya_? Apa kau memerasnya?"

"Bahkan aku mengancamnya _hyung_." Balas Kyuhyun dengan sengaja.

Jungsoo meringis. "Tidak kusangka _dongsaeng_ _hyung_ berbakat menjadi pemeras. Itu bagus, lakukanlah sesering mungkin."

" _Aigoo_ , _hyung_ -ku sekarang menjadi seperti seorang bos _mafia_." Kyuhyun tertawa dengan renyah.

Jungsoo ikut tertawa juga. Rasa lelahnya menghilang sudah ketika mendengar tawa Kyuhyun. "Changmin benar-benar sahabat yang baik."

"Makanya aku mencintainya _hyung_." Kyuhyun kembali tertawa lepas.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungsoo sudah siap dengan pakaian kerjanya. Kini dia berdiri di depan perusahaan yang akan menjadi tempat kerjanya. Mereka bilang dia cukup beruntung karena dari banyak orang yang melamar hanya lima orang yang diterima dan Jungsoo adalah salah satunya.

Jungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya beberapa kali. Ini adalah hari pertamanya untuk bertemu dengan sang majikan yang akan disopirinya. Setelah beberapa langkah _namja_ yang dipastikan adalah majikan Jungsoo sekarang ini tersenyum di depan Jungsoo. Dengan santun Jungsoo membalas senyuman ramah milik sang majikan.

Hari ini Jungsoo langsung bekerja. Majikannya meminta Jungsoo untuk mengantarkannya ke _Nowon_. Dirinya bilang akan mengadakan rapat penting bersama salah satu kolega perusahaan. Jungsoo menyetir dengan sangat baik. Majikannya juga tidak terlalu banyak komplain dengan bagaimana cara Jungsoo menyetir.

Mencoba bersikap ramah, majikan Jungsoo mengajaknya mengobrol. "Jadi ini hari pertamamu bekerja?"

" _Nde Sajangnim_. Ini hari pertamaku." Jawab Jungsoo dengan singkat.

Majikannya menganggukan kepalanya. "Kau cukup baik dalam menyetir, kursus kah?"

" _Anni_ Park _Sajangnim_ , aku diajari oleh temanku." Kembali Jungsoo menjawabnya.

Park Gaeil terkekeh pelan. "Jika begitu, seharusnya temanmu membuka kursus mengemudi. Dia berbakat."

Jungsoo ikut tersenyum. "Mungkin aku bisa merekomendasikannya _Sajangnim_."

"Sebelum ini apa pekerjaanmu?" Kini pertanyaan lain dilontarkan oleh Gaeil.

Jungsoo masih fokus dengan jalanan di depannya. "Aku memiliki toko _ramyeon_ kecil."

Ada rasa penasaran dalam diri Gaeil. "Apakah kau membutuhkan uang lebih karena bekerja sebagai sopir juga?"

" _Nde Sajangmim_. _Dongsaeng-_ ku sakit keras. Biaya pengobatannya cukup mahal. Hasil dari penjualan tidak cukup. Ah _mianhatta_ , aku sudah terlalu banyak bicara." Jungsoo takut dirinya bersikap tidak sopan.

Gaeil menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian tersenyum. " _Anniyo_. Bila aku boleh tahu _dongsaeng_ -mu sakit apa?"

"Kanker otak." Sahut Jungsoo singkat.

Jawaban Jungsoo membuat Gaeil teringat sesuatu. "Istriku juga meninggal dengan penyakit itu. Walau aku bingung harus menyebutnya istri atau bukan."

Kalimat Gaeil membuat Jungsoo penasaran namun sesuatu menghalangi Jungsoo untuk bertanya. " _Sajangnim_ kita sudah tiba."

Jungsoo membukakan pintu mobil untuk Gaeil. "Tunggulah disini, setelah _meeting_ ini berakhir ayo kita makan siang bersama."

Jungsoo cukup terkejut ternyata Gaeil benar-benar mengajaknya untuk makan siang bersama. Setelah rapat selesai tadi Gaeil meminta Jungsoo untuk membawanya ke restoran terdekat. Tanpa membedakan, Gaeil memerintahkan Jungsoo untuk ikut duduk makan siang bersamanya. Dahulu Jungsoo selalu mengira bahwa orang kaya akan selalu angkuh. Namun dengan melihat sikap Park Gaeil tuduhan Jungsoo tersebut mulai memudar.

.

.

.

.

.

Changmin menguap beberapa kali di kelas hari ini. Mentornya absen hari ini dan alhasil _namja_ dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata ini ikut bergabung dengan kelas Kyuhyun dan Kibum. Kondisi Changmin berbeda sekali dengan Kibum dan Kyuhyun yang begitu seksama memperhatikan setiap penjelasan Bogum.

Karena tidak ingin bosan Changmin memperhatikan Kyuhyun saja. Setiap ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun memberikan hiburan tersendiri bagi Changmin. Wajah Kyuhyun benar-benar lucu dan menggemaskan. Kadang Changmin berpikir benarkah mereka berdua seusia melihat Kyuhyun yang selalu terlihat lucu.

Namun beberapa saat kemudian pandangan Changmin mulai berembun. Memikirkan penyakit ganas yang kini bersarang di tubuh sahabtanya tersebut. Sangat takut tidak akan pernah bisa lagi melihat ekspresi-ekspresi milik Kyuhyun. Kali ini Changmin bertekad untuk belajar lebih keras dan menjadi _uisa_ yang sebenarnya agar dapat menyembuhkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menutup buku catatannya ketika Bogum mengakhiri materinya hari ini. Ketika bangkit dari duduknya, kepala miliknya terasa begitu berat. Pandangannya memutar. Kyuhyun bisa mendengar dengan samar-samar Changmin yang berteriak padanya dengan panik. 'Tes' Cairan kental berwarna merah itu mengalir dari hidungnya. Semakin membuatnya sakit saja. Kyuhyun menguatkan dirinya, walau masih bersusah payah untuk berdiri.

Changmin merangkul Kyuhyun dengan hati-hati. " _Gwenchana_ Kyuhyun- _ah_?"

" _Nde gwenchana_ Chwang. Mungkin hanya terlalu lama berdiri." Kyuhyun masih saja bisa tersenyum.

"Biar aku hentikan mimisanmu Kyu." Kibum langsung mengambil tindakan untuk menghentikan darah yang terus keluar dari hidung Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menurut dan mengikuti arah Kibum,

Changmin memandang Kibum dengan takjub. _Namja_ datar itu benar-benar sudah seperti _uisa_ yang profesional. " _Daebak_. Kibum natural sekali melakukannya."

"Begitulah. Anak itu cerdas dan berbakat. Mungkin dengan cepat Kibum bisa langsung mengikuti ujian." Bogum menjawab ketakjuban Changmin.

Setelah selesai Kibum beranjak menajauh dari Kyuhyun. " _Gomawo_. Kibum _uisanim_?"

"Ck. Masih bisa bercanda." Kibum mencibir

Bogum mendekati Kyuhyun kali ini. "Sepertinya besok kau harus kembali melakukan kemoterapi Kyuhyunnie."

"Tentu _hyung_. Aku akan melakukannya dengan semangat!" Kyuhyun mengangguk antusias.

Mereka semua tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun yang selalu tidak pernah patah arang. Namun dibalik senyuman mereka ada perasaan masing-masing yang berbeda. Changmin ingin sekali menangis melihat sahabatnya yang harus berjuang melawan penyakit tersebut. Walau semua orang menyebutnya bodoh, tapi Changmin tahu mengapa sampai darah itu bisa mengalir begitu banyak dari hidung Kyuhyun.

Bogum menjadi manusia paling berdosa. Karena hingga saat ini dirinya belum bisa mengatakan kejujuran yang seharusnya sudah Kyuhyun ketahui. Anak yang begitu polos dan semangat ini harus sudah mendapat cobaan yang berat. Kemudian salah satu cobaan yang dirinya derita ada Bogum yang berperan juga disana meski hanya sedikit.

Kibum hanya berekspresi datar. Ada sebuah pikiran lain yang bersarang di dalam benaknya. Kyuhyun terasa terlalu dekat dengannya. Bahkan seolah-olah sudah disusun scenario dengan sengaja agar Kyuhyun dan dirinya bisa bertemu. Tapi untuk apa? Dulu ataupun sekarang Kibum belum pernah mengenalnya, namun saat ini mereka akrab tanpa terasa.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari demi hari Jungsoo lewati. Diantaranya adalah membuka toko dan berjualan serta menjalani pekerjaannya sebagai seorang sopir pribadi dari salah seorang Presdir yang begitu disegani. Namun Jungsoo bersyukur dengan semua yang dijalaninya. Kyuhyun selalu memberitahunya untuk tidak pernah mengeluh dan melakukan semua yang terbaik. Sebenarnya yang _hyung_ disini siapa?

Jungsoo tersenyum geli ketika memikirkannya. _Dongsaeng_ -nya yang polos itu sudah dewasa rupanya. Akhirnya tiba juga Jungsoo di depan rumah yang sudah dirinya dan Kyuhyun tempati selama ini.

Kyuhyun _namja_ dengan kulit putih pucat tersebut saat ini sedang mengerjakan tugas yang baru saja diberikan oleh Bogum. Mendengar suara pintu yang diketuk, membuat Kyuhyun bangkit untuk segera membukakan pintu. Dirinya yakin bahwa yang mengetuk adalah _hyung_ malaikat kesayangannya.

Namun baru saja Kyuhyun mampu berdiri, kakinya mendadak mati rasa. Tubuh Kyuhyun jatuh terduduk ke atas lantai. Kyuhyun mencoba bangkit untuk berdiri kembali, sayangnya kakinya terlalu berat untuk diangkat. Dengan penuh tenaga Kyuhyun mencoba mengangkat kakinya kembali, peluh juga sudah membasahi wajah putih miliknya.

Jungsoo mulai khawatir karena Kyuhyun tidak kunjung menampakkan dirinya. Dibukanya dengan paksa pintu rumah. Jungsoo berteriak memanggil Kyuhyun dengan penuh khawatir. Akhirnya Kyuhyun menyahut teriakannya. Hati Jungsoo terasa teriris ribuan pisau. Sang _dongsaeng_ dengan susah payah menghampiri dirinya sembari menyeret kedua kakinya sendiri.

Kyuhyun dengan mati-matian mencoba berdiri. Meraba setiap pegangan yang bisa dirinya raih. Walau wajahnya dipenuhi dengan keringat, Kyuhyun berhasil membuat tubuhnya berdiri kembali. Jungsoo yang sudah ingin menangis saat itu juga langsung membatalkan niatnya melihat kegigihan sang _dongsaeng_.

Dipeluknya sang _dongsaeng_ dengan erat oleh dirinya. "Kau berhasil Kyuhyun- _ah_. _Hyung_ yakin kau pasti bisa."

"Ah. Ternyata belajar berdiri lagi cukup sulit _ne_ _hyung_?" Dengan suara pelan Kyuhyun mencoba berbicara.

Jungsoo mencoba tersenyum untuk menjawabnya. "Tapi kau bisa dengan baik melakukannya Kyuhyunnie."

" _Hyung_ …. Hehe aku pusing." Pandangan Kyuhyun mulai memburam. Wajah Jungsoo juga tidak terlalu nampak jelas. Dan….

BRUK

.

.

.

.

.

Ada masa pepohonan tidak selalu rimbun dan ada masa hewan buas semacam harimau pun mengalami ketidak berdayaan. Maka manusia sudah dipastikan akan selalu mengalaminya. Terlebih mereka adalah makhluk yang memiliki akal. Dengan demikian ujian demi ujian dari yang paling ringan hingga terberat akan menghampirinya. Yaitu masa yang benar-benar sulit.

 _Namja_ dengan lesung pipi itu dengan setia mengantar Presdir yang beberapa lama ini sudah menjadi majikannya. Kali ini Jungsoo mengantar sang majikan untuk pergi ke toko bunga. Bunga-bunga disana nampak indah sekali. Tetapi bunga indah ini tidak terlihat cukup indah bagi Jungsoo. Mungkin karena keadaannya yang melingkupinya saat ini.

Gaeil memberikan sebuket bunga untuk Jungsoo. "Kudengar _namdongsaeng_ -mu kembali masuk rumah sakit dan mengalami koma?"

" _Nde_." Menerima pemberian bunganya, kemudian Jungsoo lanjut berbicara. "Penyakit kanker otaknya semakin memburuk. Sudah dua hari _dongsaeng_ -ku belum membuka matanya."

Gaeil membayar bunga yang tadi dirinya ambil. "Sama seperti kisah istriku. Penyakit kanker otaknya itu selalu membuatnya koma berkali-kali."

" _Mianhatta_. Apakah _Sajangnim_ membeli bunga-bunga ini untuk istri anda?" Tanya Jungsoo dengan hati-hati.

Gaeil tersenyum. "Hari ini adalah peringatan kematiannya. Kau akan tahu seperti apa istriku nanti setelah tiba disana."

Jungsoo mengangguk dan mengantar Gaeil untuk pergi ke tempat istrinya dimakamkan,

.

.

.

.

.

'Park Bora'

Jungsoo mengulangi membaca kalimat itu kembali terus menerus. Foto yang ditunjukannnya disana juga benar-benar seseorang yang selama ini sudah coba Jungsoo lupakan. Seseorang yang kini memang tidak akan pernah menampakan dirinya lagi dihadapan mereka. Mata kecil milik Jungsoo membelalak ketika melihat Bogum yang juga hadir dan meletakan bunga disana.

Bogum mendecih ketika melihat _hyung_ -nya ada disana juga, namun dia lebih terkejut ketika disana nampak ada Jungsoo juga berdiri disana. "Kau keterlaluan Park Gaeil! Setelah _eomma_ -nya kau juga ingin menyakiti putranya?"

"Putranya?" Gaeil belum mengerti mengapa Bogum berkata demikian.

Bogum menunjuk Jungsoo. "Cho Jungsoo putra pertama Park Bora."

"Jadi dia adalah anak yang dirinya sembunyikan selama ini?" Gaeil menatap Jungsoo sekilas.

Bogum mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Bahkan kau menyakitinya kali ini. Tidak puaskah setelah Bora meninggal tanpa maafmu kini kau ingin melampiaskannya kepada putranya?"

Gaeil berpikir sejenak. "Ide yang bagus."

"Kau keterlaluan Park Gaeil! Kau….." Ucapan Bogum tidak bisa dilanjutkan.

Gaeil memotong ucapan Bogum dengan cepat. "Jangan seolah-olah kau menjadi seorang pahlawan disini. Ah sopir pribadiku atau Cho Jungsoo asal kau tahu, Park Bogum orang yang bertingkah ini juga ambil andil. Aku menyakiti _eomma_ -mu bukan tanpa alasan. Karena dengan beraninya Park Bogum mengungkapkan cinta pada istri _hyung_ -nya sendiri. Mereka berselingkuh dibelakangku! Dan _eomma_ -mu tidak mengakui kehadiranmu!"

" _Anni_. _Anniyo_. Park Bora atau siapapun itu memang tidak aku kenali." Beranjak meninggalkan Bogum dan Gaeil disana.

Ternyata bukan hanya mereka yang berada disana. Seorang _namja_ lain sudah mendengar semua jawaban atas pertanyaannya selama ini. Semuanya sudah terajut menjadi suatu benang yang kembali tersambung. Meski hampir beberapa kali _namja_ ini melewatkan semua hal yang begitu penting. Begitu istimewa sekali _yeoja_ itu. Hanya dirinya dan keluarganya saja disini yang menjadi pemeran pendukung. Kim Kibum beranjak dari makam milik _haraboeji_ dan _noona_ -nya.

' _Karena pada saat aku pingsan terakhir saat itu, aku melihat bayangan eomma dan ternyata eomma meninggal. Aku bingung apakah aku harus menangis atau tidak. Tapi rasanya sesak hyung.'_

Kalimat Kyuhyun waktu itu kembali terngiang dalam pikiran Jungsoo. Dirinya berlari begitu kencang. Tidak peduli lagi dengan semuanya. Hal yang dikatakan Kyuhyun akhirnya dirinya rasakan sekarang. Dimana Jungsoo bingung haruskah menangis atau tidak. Kemudian rasanya benar-benar sesak.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungsoo memasuki kamar rawat Kyuhyun dengan wajah lelah. Hari ini dirinya lelah sekali. Benar Jungsoo sudah tidak lagi bekerja di perusahaan itu. Dirinya sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan lain, walaupun memang pekerjaan ini terbilang cukup berat. Namun ini lebih nyaman dibandingkan harus kembali kesana.

Rupanya disana Kyuhyun tidak sendirian. Changmin ada datang untuk berkunjung. Kyuhyun memang sudah tersadar dari komanya beberapa hari lalu. Hal itu tentu saja dapat membuat Jungsoo merasa tenang. Pasalnya kondisi Kyuhyun pada saat itu sangat buruk namun kini kondisi sang _dongsaeng_ semakin membaik.

Changmin terkantuk-kantuk mendengarkan celotehan ceria Kyuhyun yang tidak kunjung berhenti. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun memperoleh tenaga dari mana? Orang sehat saja tidak akan mempunyai semangat seperti Kyuhyun. Merasa kasihan dengan Changmin, Jungsoo memperbolehkan Changmin untuk pulang. Walaupun dihadiahi wajah cemberut dari sang _dongsaeng_.

Hanya mereka berdua kali ini. Kyuhyun mencoba bertanya. " _Hyung_ , Bogum _hyung_ bilang kau bertemu _eomma_. Benarkah?"

" _Ne_." Sahutan singkat terkesan dingin.

Kyuhyun mencoba semakin memberanikan dirinya. "Apakah _eomma_ menanyakanku?"

"Kenapa kau menanyakan _eomma_?" Jungsoo menatap Kyuhyun dengan menusuk.

Kyuhyun menunduk. Tidak berani menatap Jungsoo. "Aku merindukan _eomma_."

Jungsoo mengepalkan tangannya. "Jadi apakah jika _eomma_ kembali kau akan senang?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Lalu bagaimana jika _eomma_ tidak kembali? Apakah kau akan merasa sedih?" Jungsoo bertanya kembali.

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Dengar Cho Kyuhyun ada ataupun tidak adanya semuanya akan tetap sama. Karena baik dulu ataupun sekarang dia memang sengaja meninggalkan kita berdua. Jadi jangan merengek lagi!" Jungsoo mengucapkan semua itu dengan nadanya yang meninggi.

Kyuhyun tidak pernah mendengar Jungsoo _hyungie_ -nya berbicara dengan nada begitu padanya seumur hidup. Ini adalah pertama kalinya. "Kenapa _hyung_ begitu marah?"

"Seperti dalam mimpimu. _Eomma_ sudah meninggal." Jungsoo mengucapkan itu dengan berbalik tidak melihat Kyuhyun.

Jungsoo memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Dia tidak ingin kemarahannya semakin menjadi dan terlampiaskan semuanya kepada Kyuhyun. Walau menyakitkan, _dongsaeng_ -nya tetap harus tahu bagaimana keadaan sekarang sebenarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menelusuri jalan mencari _hyung_ -nya. Semenjak pergi meninggalkannya tadi Jungsoo tidak kunjung kembali. Semua orang di tempat kerjanya pun mengatakan bahwa Jungsoo tidak ada datang untuk berkunjung.

Kyuhyun mencarinya sudah lebih dari dua jam. Benar, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk keluar dari rumah sakit secara diam-diam. Meskipun harus memakan kerja keras agar semua perawat rumah sakit tidak menyadari dirinya kabur. Bagaimana pun Kyuhyun harus menemukan Jungsoo, pasti _hyung_ -nya saat ini benar-benar terluka.

 _Namja_ berkulit pucat ini merutuki dirinya sendiri. Tidak seharusnya dia menanyakan semua hal yang sensitif tadi. Terlebih mereka mengalaminya tidak berapa lama. Kyuhyun tersenyum getir, sekarang dirinya benar-benar menjadi anak yatim piatu. Tanpa kehadiran baik seorang _appa_ maupun _eomma_. Dirinya tidak akan sanggup bila Jungsoo _hyung_ -nya juga pergi meninggalkannya.

Sementara itu Jungsoo nampak duduk sembari menundukan kepalanya. Pada akhirnya air mata milik seorang Cho Jungsoo mengalir. Air mata yang keluar untuk menangisi kepergian sang _eomma_. Bagaimana pun Jungsoo selalu percaya pada sebuah kalimat sejati bahwa seorang _eomma_ tidak akan pernah membenci anaknya sendiri. Air matanya mengalir begitu banyak.

Seolah mendukung semua kesedihannya, hujan mendadak turun dengan amat deras. Jungsoo juga tidak mempedulikan tubuhnya yang basah kuyup karena hujan yang mengguyurnya. Pakaiannya amat basah, rasa dingin juga telah menusuk ke dalam tubuhnya.

Hujan tidak kunjung berhenti, Jungsoo memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana. Setelah puas dengan tangisannnya. Setidaknya itu sedikit membuat perasaannya lega. Setelah beberapa jauh dirinya berjalan, mata Jungsoo terkejut kaget. Disana ada seorang _namja_ yang terduduk sembari berusaha untuk berdiri kembali. Jantung miliknya berdegup kencang. Tidak ingin apa yang ada dipikirannya menjadi kenyataan. Namun benar, itu adalah _dongsaeng_ -nya.

Jungsoo berlari dan menghampiri Kyuhyun dengan cepat. "Kyuhyunnie kenapa kau meninggalkan rumah sakit?" Membantu sang _dongsaeng_ untuk dapat berdiri.

"Aku mencarimu _hyungie_." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan lemah, hujan memang turun terlalu deras.

Jungsoo menegur Kyuhyun. "Kau seharusnya tidak kesini. Sakitmu bisa kambuh. Terlebih sekarang hujan."

"Aku tidak peduli asalkan ada _hyung_ di sampingku. Aku memang sedih karena kehilangan _eomma_. Tapi aku akan lebih sedih jika _hyung_ juga ikut meninggalkanku. Semuanya tidak akan sama jika tidak ada _hyung_." Kyuhyun masih bisa tersenyum di sela nafasnya yang tersendat. Kepalanya jujur amat sakit.

Jungsoo menangis, dia _hyung_ yang paling bodoh. " _Mianhae saengie_. _Hyung_ tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi."

Kyuhyun menatap Jungsoo dengan tatapannya yang sayu. " _Yaksokhae_?"

" _Nde_. Kyuhyunnie. Janji itu berlaku seumur hidup." Jungsoo mengangguk dengan pasti.

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar jawaban _hyung_ -nya. Dengan nada amat lemah Kyuhyun berbicara. " _Hyung_ , antarkan aku kembali ke rumah sakit _ne_. Rasanya sakit."

Mendengar Kyuhyun meminta seperti itu, Jungsoo langsung berinisiatif membawa Kyuhyun dengan gendongan di punggungnya. Dirinya tahu Kyuhyun sudah tidak sanggup lagi bahkan untuk berdiri. Kyuhyun menyamankan dirinya di punggung Jungsoo. Memejamkan kedua matanya, tidak benar-benar tertidur. Hanya sekedar menahan rasa sakitnya. Akankah dia merasakan punggung hangat milik _hyung_ -nya lagi? Mungkin suatu hari nanti anak sang _hyung_ -lah yang akan merasakannya setiap saat.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungsoo benar-benar tidak bisa percaya dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini. Kyuhyun ditolak oleh rumah sakit yang biasanya menanganinya. Orang yang paling Jungsoo kagumi, benar-benar melakukan hal yang tidak dirinya sangka. Park Gaeil, dengan sengaja menutup semua akses untuk _dongsaeng_ -nya di semua rumah sakit.

Jungsoo tidak tau lagi harus kemana saat ini. Kondisi Kyuhyun benar-benar gawat saat ini. Darah juga selalu mengalir dari hidungnya. Jungsoo tidak punya pilihan lain selain membawa Kyuhyun kembali pulang ke rumah. Membaringkan Kyuhyun ke atas tempat tidurnya, mengompres kening milik sang _dongsaeng_.

Setelahnya Jungsoo segera mengambil obat milik Kyuhyun. Untung saja masih ada beberapa butir. Menghampiri Kyuhyun kembali dan meminumkan obatnya. Dengan berharap semoga keadaan sang _dongsaeng_ bisa lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

Mendengar pintu yang diketuk, Jungsoo segera membukanya. Namun beberapa saat kemudian Jungsoo dengan cepat menutup pintu rumahnya kembali. Tetapi sang tamu sudah berhasil masuk ke dalam rumah duluan. Berjalan bergegas menuju kamar milik Kyuhyun. Kondisinya saat ini benar-benar harus ditangani.

"Jangan sentuh _dongsaeng_ -ku." Ucap Jungsoo dengan nada yang amat tajam.

Bogum menghela nafasnya sesaat. "Kau boleh saja membenciku karena apa yang telah _hyung_ -ku dan aku lakukan. Tapi saat ini aku adalah seorang _uisa_ yang mempunyai kewajiban untuk mengobati pasienku. Jadi tolong biarkan aku melakukan kewajibanku saat ini."

"Baiklah, aku berharap yang terbaik darimu Bogum- _ssi_." Nada Jungsoo terkesan dingin.

Bogum tidak terkejut dengan sikap Jungsoo padanya saat ini. Semua memang tidak akan selalu berjalan lancar seperti keinginan manusia pada umumnya. Jawaban untuk memperbaikinya adalah tergantung bagaimana manusia itu memandang apa yang telah terjadi dan mencoba mengatasinya kembali.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tuhan, aku hanya meminta waktu satu hari untuk hidupku. Dimana satu hari itu sangat penting, 24 jam saja. Dimanasemua itu terbagi ke dalam empat jam untuk berjalan, enam jam untuk sekolah, lima jam untuk bermain bersama dua sahabatku, tujuh jam untuk bersama dengan Jungsoo _hyung_ , dua jam untuk tidak merasakan sakit. Jika boleh aku sangat memohon padamu untuk mengabulkannya. 24 jam itu hadiahku yang amat berharga untuk hari kelahiranku nanti."

Bogum terharu mendengar do'a yang begitu sederhana dipanjatkan oleh seorang _namja_ yang menjadi pasiennya ini. Kyuhyun kali ini dirawat di rumah milik Bogum, beruntunglah karena Bogum mempunyai kamar rawat yang dulu ditempati oleh Bora. Pada awalnya Jungsoo menolak, namun mengingat kondisi Kyuhyun yang memang harus mendapat perawatan Jungsoo menerima tawaran Bogum. Walaupun mereka masih tidak terlalu mau banyak bicara satu sama lain.

Setelah merasa do'anya sudah cukup untuk dipanjatkan Kyuhyun membuka matanya. Kyuhyun tersipu malu ketika melihat bahwa Bogum sudah ada berdiri disana. Menggaruk tengkuknya sendiri, karena kini sudah tidak ada lagi rambut yang tumbuh di kepalanya. Hanya sebuah kupluk hangat yang Kyuhyun simpan di kepalanya untuk menutupi rambutnya yang sudah menghilang karena kemoterapi dan radioterapi yang sering dirinya lakukan.

Bogum terkekeh pelan melihat ekspresi malu-malu yang Kyuhyun tunjukan. Mencubit gemas pipi yang sudah tirus itu dengan pelan. Karena amat takut menyakitinya. Seandainya saja dirinya bisa, Bogum sangat ingin menyembuhkan Kyuhyun. Tidak seperti dulu lagi dimana dirinya tidak bisa membuat orang yang dicintainya sembuh.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari yang bersejarah bagi _namja_ berkulit pucat ini. Dimana ini adalah hari kelahirannya di dunia. Terlahir dari seorang _eomma_ yang begitu cantik dan mempunyai _appa_ yang begitu tampan. _Namja_ ini tidak menginginkan hadiah barang atau apapun juga. Hanya hadiah terindah Tuhan pada waktu itu yang dirinya inginkan.

Kyuhyun menurunkan kedua kakinya dari atas tempat tidur. Rasanya begitu ringan. Dia juga bisa meloncat-loncat. Kyuhyun merasa segar dan sehat. Di depannya berdiri Jungsoo yang memandang tidak percaya kepada sang _dongsaeng_. Dengan segera memanggil Bogum memastikan bahwa ini bukan hanya khayalannya belaka. Jawaban Bogum menyimpulkan bahwa Kyuhyun memang baik-baik saja.

Jungsoo membawa Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Mungkin Kyuhyun bisa menjadi salah seorang manusia yang mengalami keajaiban yang Tuhan anugerahkan. Meski memang itu amat kecil presentasenya, namun Jungsoo tidak akan pernah berhenti berharap untuk hal tersebut. Karena Tuhan tidak pernah tertidur.

.

.

.

.

.

Changmin menatap dengan cemas sebuah kotak yang dirinya siapkan untuk hadiah ulang tahun sahabatnya hari ini. Tapi bagaimana bisa dia memberikannya secara kejutan jika Kyuhyun selalu mengikuti kemanapun dirinya pergi. Anak itu bahkan penuh semangat 45 untuk bermain bersamanya.

Kali ini mereka bahkan mampir ke _game center_. Changmin teringat masa kecil mereka berdua. Saat itu orang tua Jungsoo dan Kyuhyun masih lengkap. Sering sekali mereka bermain ke _game center_ dan ketika pulang kedua orang tua Changmin dan kedua orang tua Kyuhyun memarahi mereka berdua. Tapi Kyuhyun disana akan berdiri Jungsoo yang selalu membelanya, Changmin yang anak tunggal hanya bisa merasa iri.

Kyuhyun tertawa begitu ceria ketika musuh-musuh dalam dunia _virtual_ -nya bisa terkalahkan dengan cepat. Changmin hanya memperhatikan sahabatnya dari samping. Hari ini terasa terlalu ceria.

Hingga Changmin mengeluh, karena Kyuhyun mengajaknya datang mengunjungi rumah Kibum. Sementara orang yang ditunggu tidak kunjung membukakan pintu rumahnya untuk mereka berdua. Terlebih Changmin sudah tahu kalau Kibum dan Kyuhyun hubungannya sudah tidak baik-baik saja. Mereka berdua terhubung karena memang seharusnya.

Dibalik jendela dalam rumah itu Kibum menatap Changmin dan Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri di depan rumahnya. Diliriknya kalender yang terletak di atas meja di dekatnya. Kibum bukanlah tipe orang yang akan mengingat hari jadi orang lain. Namun kali ini berbeda. Kyuhyun begitu berarti baginya. Tapi sayangnya rasa benci yang terlanjur menjalar dalam hatinya.

Kibum akhirnya keluar dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan dingin. "Kenapa kau tidak menyerah juga?"

"Kalau aku menyerah mungkin kau tidak akan keluar." Kyuhyun mengedikan bahunya acuh.

Kibum mendesis sinis. "Kau tahu aku membencimu."

Changmin tidak terima dengan nada bicara Kibum. "Kau tidak perlu sekasar itu pada Kyuhyunnie."

"Sudahlah Changmin- _ah_." Menghentikan perdebatannya. Kyuhyun bicara kembali. "Tapi aku tidak punya alasan untuk membencimu Kibum- _ah_."

Kibum menjawab masih dengan nada dinginnya. "Kalau begitu aku punya alasan membencimu. Alasanku adalah karena _eomma_ -mu."

"Hey Kim Kibum, bisa jelaskan padaku dimana andilnya Kyuhyun dalam penderitaanmu?" Tanya Changmin dengan nada kesal.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan begitu lembut. Memegang tangan Kibum kemudian. "Aku tahu. Kim Kibum meski membenciku tapi selalu berusaha mencari cara untuk membuatku sembuh. Jadi Kibum _uisanim_ kau harus meneruskannya."

Perkataan Kyuhyun benar. Dirinya memang selalu mencari cara mengatasi penyakit Kyuhyun. Tapi bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun tahu. Changmin juga tidak menyangkanya.

"Kau berharga bagiku Kibummie." Mulut Kyuhyun tersenyum begitu lebar.

Untuk pertama kalinya Kibum ingin menangisi seseorang. Dia tidak akan sanggup jika harus kehilangan Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungsoo tidak bisa menolak permintaan Kyuhyun ketika _dongsaeng_ -nya tersebut meminta untuk kembali pulang ke rumah yang mereka tinggali sekian lama. Bahkan Jungsoo mengabulkan permintaan Kyuhyun tersebut tanpa sempat memberikan alasan untuk menolak.

Kyuhyun saat ini sedang bersiap-siap. Memakai pakaian _uisa_ yang selalu dirinya inginkan. Jas kedokteran itu nampak amat pas dirinya kenakan. Kyuhyun terlihat tampan. Dirinya tersenyum, ternyata dia tidak kalah tampan dari Jungsoo. _Yeoja_ - _yeoja_ pasti sudah berteriak ketika melihat penampilannya saat ini.

Jungsoo sedang duduk untuk menanti Kyuhyun yang bersiap. Mata Jungsoo terkagum ketika melihat sang _dongsaeng_ yang sudah mengenakan pakaian kedokterannya dengan lengkap. Tidak sia-sia Jungsoo mengumpulkan uang tabungannya untuk hadiah sang _dongsaeng_. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan duduk di hadapan Jungsoo.

"Hari ini Bogum _hyung_ bilang aku akan menjalani ujian kelulusan sebagai _uisa_." Kyuhyun berucap ceria.

Jungsoo tersenyum menanggapinya. "Hadiah yang sempurna. _Mianhae_ _hyung_ hanya bisa memberikan itu."

" _Hyungie_ , ini sudah lebih dari segalanya. Bahkan _hyung_ sudah terlalu banyak memberiku." Kyuhyun menjawab Jungsoo dengan halus.

Keheningan terjadi beberapa saat.

Kyuhyun entah kenapa ingin mengungkapkan semuanya hari ini pada Jungsoo. "Jungsoo _hyungie_ …"

Panggilan pelan Kyuhyun berhasil membuat Jungsoo memperhatikannya seksama. " _Nde saeng_?"

"Sekarang diantara kita hanya ada _hyung_ dan aku. Setelah sekian lama akhirnya aku ingin mengatakan ini. _Jeongmal_ _gomapseumnida_. _Hyung_ sudah mengurusku semenjak dulu, tiada bosan dengan semuanya, memberiku makan dengan baik, mendidik ku dengan sempurna, merawatku tanpa tiada lelah. Kemudian _mianhae_. _Mianhae_ karena aku selalu menjadi _dongsaeng_ yang merepotkanmu. _Mianhae_ karena aku selalu membuat air matamu terjatuh. _Mianhae_ karena mungkin aku tidak bisa memenuhi janjiku seperti _hyung_ yang selalu memenuhi janjimu padaku. _Mianhae_ karena aku membuatmu selalu bekerja keras. _Mianhae_ atas kekeras kepalaanku. Dan sekali lagi _gomawo hyungie_ , karena kau sudah menjadi _hyung_ -ku. Maafkan aku lagi karena saat ini aku benar-benar ingin menangis. Meskipun 24 jam itu singkat, bisakah aku berharap di dalamnya menjadi amat berarti?" Kyuhyun benar-benar menangis dengan amat deras.

Hari yang terlalu cerah. Waktu yang terlalu berjalan dengan lancar membuat Jungsoo akhirnya mengerti bahwa di dunia ini tak ada yang abadi. Membawa Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya. " _Gomawo_ , karena kau sudah mau terlahir menjadi Cho Kyuhyun dan menjadi _dongsaeng_ -ku. Menjalani semuanya bersama selama ini."

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang _Sajangnim_ dari perusahaan besar itu tengah akan menyeberang menuju tempat kerjanya. Nampak sibuk dengan ponselnya. Melayani setiap klien yang sedang mengajaknya bicara mengenai bisnis. Hingga dia tidak menyadari bahwa rambu sudah mulai hijau. Suara klakson keras pun tak dirinya pedulikan karena saking seriusnya.

Dirinya meringis sakit ketika tangan dan kakinya membentur tanah dengan keras. Menatap sekeliling sesaat akhirnya dia sadar apa yang baru saja menimpanya. Nyawanya hampir saja menghilang jika _namja_ muda itu tidak menyelamatkannya.

" _Gwenchana ahjussi_?" _Namja_ muda itu bertanya khawatir.

Gaeil mengangguk. " _Gwenchana_. _Gomawo_ sudah menyelamatkanku."

"Hampir saja kejadian buruk terjadi. Lain kali berhati-hati. Keluarga _ahjussi_ pasti akan sedih jika harus kehilangnmu." _Namja_ itu menasehati Gaeil.

Sang _Sajangnim_ tersenyum dengan nasehat si _namja_ muda. " _Nde_ , aku akan berhati-hati lagi."

 _Namja_ muda itu mengangguk semangat. "Ingat yah _ahjussi_. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu akan ada ujian hari ini."

"Aku berharap kau bisa lulus ujiannya." Harapan Gaeil pada si penyelamat nyawanya.

 _Namja_ muda itu tersenyum. "Tapi aku tidak ingin sampai harus mengobati _ahjussi_ di rumah sakit itu tandanya _ahjussi_ tidak memenuhi janji tadi."

" _Arrasseo… arrasseo_." Dijawab dengan kekehan oleh Park Gaeil.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun pulang ke rumah dengan wajahnya yang ceria. Ujian yang dijalankannya tadi cukup berjalan lancar. Selain itu Bogum dan Kibum juga memberikan hadiah ulang tahun yang sangat dirinya inginkan. Changmin? Tentu saja dia adalah yang duluan memberikan Kyuhyun hadiah.

Kyuhyun haus dan ingin mengambil minum. Bangun dari duduknya dan mulai mengucurkan air dari dispenser. Namun ketika memegang gelas, tangannya bergetar dan mati rasa. Gelas itu langsung terjatuh dan pecah berkeping-keping. 'Tes tes tes' Darah segar mengali dari hidungnya. Kyuhyun segera mencari tisu dan tidak mempedulikan pecahan gelas di lantai jika terinjak.

Kepala Kyuhyun berputar-putar. Rasanya sakit sekali. Darahnya juga tidak mau berhenti mengalir. Waktu 24 jamnya sudah berakhir kah? Kyuhyun memegangi kepalanya sendiri. Bahkan ringisan terdengar dari bibirnya. Jadi ini rasa sakit untuk seseorang yang akan pergi selamanya?

.

.

.

.

.

Jungsoo berteriak frustasi karena lagi-lagi rumah sakit tidak mau menerima Kyuhyun. Bogum bahkan sampai membentak semua petugas rumah sakit. Seenaknya saja mereka bermain-main dengan nyawa manusia.

Kebetulan sekali Gaeil tiba disana. Melihat keribuatan, _Sajangnim_ terhormat itu mendekati mereka. Disana ada Bogum dan anak yang dimiliki oleh istrinya dulu. Tanpa mau membantu Gaeil hanya berdiri diam menyaksikan semua keadaan.

Bogum menggeram. Manusia yang melakukan semua ini benar-benar tidak berperasaan. Oh rupanya manusia tak berperasaan itu berdiri menyaksikan semua ini dengan puas. Bogum tidak habis pikir bahwa dirinya adalah seorang _dongsaeng_ dari manusia brengsek sepertinya.

Bogum dengan sengaja melayangkan pukulannya pada Gaeil. "Kau puas melihat kejadian ini?"

"Perasaanku? Cukup merasa terbalas." Mengelap sudut bibirnya yang mengeluarkan darah.

Jungsoo sudah menangis. " _Sajangnim_ kumohon, kali ini _dongsaeng_ -ku benar-benar sekarat."

"Sekarat yah? Sekarat yang bagaimana?" Gaeil masih mencoba bermain-main.

Bogum mengepalkan tangannya erat. Menarik Gaeil dan membuat wajahnya menatap Kyuhyun. "Apa kau tahu yang namanya sekarat sekarang setelah melihat ini?!"

Mulut Gaeil terkatup rapat. Orang yang selama ini dirinya buat menderita adalah seseorang yang sudah menyelamatkan nyawanya dengan suka rela. Wajahnya meski masih menyiratkan kesakitan namun kepolosan wajah itu masih nampak. "Terima Cho Kyuhyun."

Mendengar hal itu Bogum langsung mengambil tindakan. Para staf segera memasukan Kyuhyun ke dalam ruangan gawat darurat untuk ditangani. Jungsoo hanya berharap bahwa hari ini akan tetap cerah, setelah melihat sang _dongsaeng_ masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungsoo berdiri di depan makam seseorang yang amat dikenalnya. Meletakan satu buket bunga cantik di depannya. Setelah dua tahun berlalu dengan kejadian itu akhirnya Jungsoo bisa menerima semua keadaan. Memaafkan semua orang yang telah terlibat dalam ujian kehidupannya.

Seorang _namja_ lain tersenyum melihat punggung Jungsoo. Berjalan mendekati _namja_ pemilik lesung pipi itu. Kemudian ikut meletakan satu buket bunga di makam tersebut. Setelahnya memberikan Jungsoo jaket karena cuaca hari ini cukup dingin. Jungsoo tersenyum dan mengambil dengan senang hati jaket tersebut.

" _Hyung_ , karyawanmu akan kerepotan jika kau tidak mengarahkan mereka." Nasihat _namja_ tersebut.

Jungsoo tersenyum. "Kyuhyun _uisanim_ , kau juga harus kembali ke rumah sakit. Karena banyak pasien yang menunggu."

"Aku akan kembali kesana jika bersama dengan _hyung_ -ku." Kyuhyun berbalik dan tersenyum kemudian ke arah Jungsoo.

Jungsoo mendecak dan mulai menyamai langkahnya dengan Kyuhyun. Meninggalkan makam sang _eomma_ yang mereka cintai.

Tuhan selalu pasti dalam janjinya, dan balasannya akan lebih pada umatnya yang berbuat kebaikan. Karena buktinya dirinya bisa bertahan lebih dari 24 jam. Serta karena memang benar seperti kata orang bahwa keajaiban Tuhan adalah nyata.

.

.

.

.

.

END

 **Ah akhirnya fanfic oneshoot ini selesai juga. Mohon maaf jika alurnya kecepatan dan mengecewakan dari apa yang diharapkan. Tapi mohon cintai ff ini dan baca dengan sepenuh hati. Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah meninggalkan jejak review kalian. Akhir kata** _ **annyeong**_ **.**


End file.
